


Tainted

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: Sauli has been a slave for his entire life but when he was chosen to work for the royal palace, his life changed forever.A mysterious man in the royal palace had the charm of the forbidden fruit. But Sauli was ready to play the game.With the risk of losing his own head.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient Egypt this time.  
> You'll get this prologue now and the first chapter tomorrow.  
> Now I can't promise weekly updates because school but I try my best.

****

PROLOGUE 

Sauli dropped the reed pen on the hard, stone floor with a heavy sigh, desperately tugging on the chains around his wrists. Well, it'd be no use anyway, his letter would never reach the person Sauli wants it to reach. But it's too hard to accept the cold reality and the harsh consequences of his own reckless behavior.

He has no one else to blame but himself. He just wishes he could clear things up even with that one person, no one else matters a damn. 

He walked to the window and looked at the rising sun, almost half of the vision blocked by barbells. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and turned around, his back against the wall. 

He clutched the jewel of his necklace, closing his eyes before the tears would fall from his eyes. 

Once he had everything. No, not any fortune; No diamonds, pearls or jewels. Not even enough food to eat nor water to drink, and not enough clothes to wear. No. It was rather _someone_. 

He still can't say he has any regrets. The creamy skin beneath his fingertips and the soft moans in his ear have been the best things he has experienced during his short, miserable life. 

Not to forget that smile and that kindness when almost everybody else treated Sauli like he was a piece of garbage. It all had to happen secretly, obviously, because Sauli wasn't allowed to strike up any conversation with him. 

He remembers those mesmerizing blue eyes like yesterday, decorated with black kohl. The kohl was always painted on cat-like, bringing up the shape of the eyes even more. 

Sauli opened his eyes when he heard the dungeon door slam open and steps rush towards the cells. There wasn't more than one person, he could tell. 

"Sauli...?" Came the voice. 

That voice. 

Sauli scooted to the front of his cell, right behind the bars, "Adam?" he called out, feeling a lump rise in his throat already. 

Just a few seconds and a familiar figure appeared before his cell, looking as gorgeous as ever, just a little puffy eyed. He had kohl on his eyes, a golden bangle around his head and he was wearing a white tunic with diamonds on the collar. Golden jewellries decorated his arms along with henna tattoos and he had a ring almost on every finger. 

"Hey" He said quietly, his voice trembling as he crouched before the cell, slipping his fingers between the bars and laced their fingers together.

"I thought I wouldn't see you anymore..." Sauli weeped, almost trying to get through the bars but it was obviously no use. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even nuzzle Adam's face properly.

"How did you get past all those guards?" he asked. 

"Ammenot's out for a couple of hours before the-" Adam stopped dead in tracks, and just shook his head violently "I can't even-"

"It's okay" Sauli whispered. 

"Anyway... I just sneaked past them. They're as dumb as they can be" 

Sauli chuckled through his tears, stroking Adam's fingers because that's all he could do. He couldn't hug or kiss him because of the bars between them. And his wrists were chained together with a long chain anyway. 

When it comes to guards, there are several different types. The ones Sauli was worried about were Ammenot's guards. The one standing next to Sauli's cell didn't care if Adam came down to speak to Sauli. 

"It's my fault that you're here..." Adam whispered, blinking tears out of his eyes and it was enough to make Sauli's heart shatter into million pieces. 

"No, it's not. I got myself into this" Sauli said right away.

"But-"

"Adam" Sauli said firmly yet gently, slipping his hand through the bars to touch Adam's cheek, "You're the best thing that has happened to me during my short, miserable life... There is nothing that could have kept me away from you... "

"Stubborn as ever" Adam said, attempting to smile. He probably would if Sauli's stubborness didn't get them into this whole mess. With Sauli sitting behind the bars and not be able to see Adam at all. He didn't expect Adam to show up in the dungeons. 

"I love you" Sauli whispered, "I want you to know that-"

"No!" Adam said firmly, shaking his head, "Don't you dare to do that to me. Don't you dare to say goodbye to me"

"Adam-"

"No" He said again, more quiet this time but kept shaking his head desperately, "You can't do that. I refuse to let you give up"

"Look at me" Sauli said gently, "There is nothing we can do..."

Adam sighed, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. 

"It's so wrong..." He whispered, then glanced up at the guard, "Let me in, please"

"I can't do that" Said the guard.

"Just for a few minutes"

The guard shook his head,

"If Ammenot finds out, I'm a dead man"

"We both know who'll be a dead man by dawn so can't you show a little bit of humanity?" Adam asked, "I know there must be at least a tiny bit of it left in you..."

The guard sighed heavily. He went to grab the keys from the other side of the room and unlocked the cell door hesistantly. 

Adam didn't waste a second to scoot inside the cell and pull Sauli in his arms. Sauli tugged on the chains around his wrists again but at least he was able to feel Adam's warmth and smell his breath.

"I won't let it happen... I figure something out. I have to..."


	2. This is gonna take me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli is being moved to work for the royal family and he meets a beauty no one is allowed to touch...

2 MONTHS EARLIER... 

**Thebes, Egypt**  
 **2040 BC**

 

Sauli's vision was blurry from hunger and thirst. His legs could barely hold him up so for once he was happy about the guard holding on to his arm, pulling him along the long aisles of the palace. Sauli didn't even know how he ended up here, just seconds ago he was pulling on a heavy robe with dozens of other slaves. 

When the guard let go of his arm, Sauli collapsed on the floor. 

"Your Majesty, we were honored to be the ones to look for a new house servant for Your Highness and for your entire family" 

Sauli was able to open his eyes with a struggle and glance around himself. His eyes could barely focus on the guards kneeling before a set of stairs on both sides of him. Sauli's eyes followed the stairs step by step and on top he saw a large throne. 

He was almost blinded by the gold shimmering straight into his eyes. What is he doing in the Pharaoh's palace...? 

"We followed this man from sunrise to this sunset, and we believe he might be good to serve in the palace. He works even when the thirst is burning in his throat. He's also an artisan, according to his own words"

"Very well. Thank you, soldiers, you may go" Came the voice from the throne, "You. Look at me"

Sauli wasn't entirely sure who he was talking to so he very carefully raised his head to see the great Pharaoh on his throne. He looked younger than he had thought, maybe somewhere around his late-fourties and he had the famous blue and gold striped headdress on. 

Sauli wondered if that shit is heavy or is it just a piece of cloth. 

"Yes, you. You are now mine and my family's servant. Whatever me or my Wife, Syrena ask from you, you will deliver" The Pharaoh said, and Sauli looked at him and the woman, presumably his wife, and nodded widly. 

"Yes, your Highness"

"As well as my daughter, Abha, or my son, Akil" 

"Yes, your Highness" Sauli replied again, glancing at the two younger ones standing near their mother. Then the Pharaoh stepped down from his throne, walking down the stairs and stood right before Sauli. Sauli felt too intimidated to raise his head when the Pharaoh stood this close, so he could only stare at the feet before him. 

Even the sandals had gold in them. Damn. Sauli carefully and humbly peeked up and was surprised by the little smirk Pharaoh gave him and then he clapped his hands loudly two times. Sauli eyed around himself curiously for a while and then he noticed someone walk in through a white, thin curtain. 

The breath Sauli had been holding in terror and shock, broke free without him having any control over it. Whoever was the person who just came in was dangerously gorgeous and all Sauli was able to do was stare at him under his brows while still keeping his head down to show his respect for Pharaoh. 

This someone was a tall young man with a slim figure. He had more meat on his bones than Sauli has ever had so at least the man is not starving, he's being treated rather well at least when it comes to that. He was wearing a simple white wrap-around skirt around his hips but he had a fancy looking belt holding it up.

He had bracelets and jewellries around his arms, a neck chain and a thin, golden bangle around his head, the thick raven hair holding it up. It was just a simple bangle and not a real diadem, Sauli could tell. Sauli noticed some symbols and other decorations were drawn on his skin, much likely some henna, mostly on his arms and hands. His eyes were decorated with black kohl; The wings going way past the corners of his eyes.

"If I were you I wouldn't stare so intensively" The Pharaoh said, his tone low so it sounded more like a grumble, "Adam is the little pet of my younger brother. And since I, unfortunately, have to give up my crown not too far in the future, I wouldn't make the Pharaoh-to-be too angry by touching one of his favorite posessions"

Sauli gulped, immediately dropping his gaze down. He's not the one to ask any further questions about giving up the crown or anything else about Adam nor the brother either.

"Don't you ever lay a single hand on his body" The Pharaoh murmured to him, "In fact, you must not even look at him. That's for your own good"

Sauli nodded, his heart beating so fast it was about to jump out of his chest. The Pharaoh walked back up and turned around to look at Sauli again,

"You don't wanna know what happened to the previous one who dared to touch him" He said, and glanced at Adam who looked rather confused about the whole scenario happening in the throne room, "It's a fatal trap if you fall for it"

Regardless of the warnings, Sauli gave another glance at Adam's direction only to see him looking back at him, his striking eyes full of curiosity but otherwise they looked a little blank. Hazed, to be exact. Like he wasn't even exactly sure what was happening. Yet Sauli could already tell it was not going to be easy to _not_ look at him whenever he has the chance. 

He was not going to risk anything for a deadly beauty, though. If he gets to work in a palace for the royal family, it means he's already doing better than most of others. He has a roof on top of his head and enough water to drink. 

"Terrance! Daphne! Give this man some new clothes and make sure he gets enough to eat and drink before he starts working" Pharaoh commanded , "What kind of craftswork do you do?" he asked, looking down at Sauli again who barely could tear his eyes off Adam. 

Even after he did, it took a several seconds for him to be able to say any words,

"I used to work as a carpenter. But I can also crave stone and make jewellries if given supplies" Sauli said. 

The Pharaoh nodded acceptingly with a small, yet kind smile. Suddenly the soldiers were on both sides of him again, pulling him up from the floor more roughly than gently. Sauli was grateful though, he probaly couldn't have stood back up on his own anymore. 

"I can help him now" Another man said as he approached Sauli and the soldiers. Sauli felt himself being let go only to be caught again by another pair of arms. 

"I'm Terrance and this is Daphne" Said the man holding him up, "We're going to make sure you get something to eat"

Sauli glanced at him and was greeted with a kind, wide smile but he barely had energy to smile back. He was wearing a regular wrap around skirt but no fancy things such as jewellries like Adam. Sauli looked to his other side and saw a woman, dressed in a white dress, her long hair falling down freely and her eyes were painted with kohl. 

Sauli walked the best he could on his own feet but relied on the support of the hands holding onto both of his arms. The short hallway felt like miles to walk with his exhausted feet and he has never been more thankful about a bench he was pushed down on once they had reached another room. 

"Here. Drink this, you look like you need it" The woman, Daphne her name was, said, and pushed a small-ish cup filled with water before Sauli. Sauli grabbed it with no hesistation and drank it all on one single go, not even feeling embarrassed by the desperation of his long gulps. 

"We're not going to run out of it. Not yet, at least" Daphne smiled, carrying a larger pot with with a spout on the table as well, and poured some more water to the cup. Sauli drank more considerably this time, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of cool-ish water running down his dry, dusty throat. 

Once had finished the second cup, he finally had a proper look at Daphne and Terrance. 

"Thank you" He said. 

"Don't thank us, we didn't really do anything" Terrance said and brought a bread bowl on the table as well, "Eat. As much as you want"

Sauli reached out to grab a piece of bread from the bowl and took a first bite. It was dry but it was _so_ good and he felt blessed that he has been commanded to eat as much as he wants to. 

Terrance and Daphne waited in silence, watching as Sauli was devouring on a simple food like bread and water. Can't blame him, it's been forever since he has had at least a decent meal. 

After finishing the first bread, he immediately felt more energized and sharp, and he again begun to wonder why and how he's in the Pharaoh's palace, eating bread and drinking water with two nice servants. 

"What's your name?" Daphne asked, and only now Sauli noticed she had an exotic way to pronounce words, she said them all more thickly and clearly. 

"Sauli" Sauli replied simply, grabbing another piece of bread, "And I have no idea how I ended up here"

"It'll clear up in your head in time, I'm sure" Terrance reassured, "Now your body is just more focused on receiving some nutrition"

"Pharaoh's been looking for a new craftsman" Daphne said maybe to clear some of it out, "He sent his soldiers out to look for a talented worker and apparently they found you" 

Sauli swallowed his mouthful before he talked,

"I'm talented?"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't" Daphne smiled, "Can you write or read hieroglyphs?"

"I wish" Sauli said with a heavy sigh, "I can read some but not a lot"

"Most of us can't read any" Terrance pointed out, "Not even the royal family. So you knowing 'just a little' is magnificent. How did you learn?" 

"My father was a scribe" Sauli said, a little pride in his voice because it's not an easy way to go to a special school like that, let alone learn all of that stuff, "He taught me some hieroglyphic and hieratic script writing but he passed away a few years ago. I have most likely forgotten many of the symbols"

"Ra has given you a gift" Daphne said with a smile, "Scribes have it a little easier out there. When you've done eating, we should get you cleaned up"

Sauli nodded, munching on the piece of bread. He was incredibly happy that he found at least two nice people from the palace. The pharaoh himself hadn't seemed too bad either but you never know. Mostly he's concerned about the brother, the one who would probably feed him to snakes if he ever caught Sauli looking at his precious Adam. 

When Sauli finished eating, Daphne gathered the bowls from the table and put them aside where she had taken them earlier. 

"I take care of the kitchen chores" She said, "Both pleasure and a curse"

"How come?" Sauli asked when he pushed himself up, amazed by just how much water and two pieces of bread had done to him. His legs felt stronger and able to carry him, and his overall feeling went up a notch. 

"Try to please the Pharaoh every day" Daphne said with a smile that told Sauli he should have known or at least guessed it, "Come. Let's get you washed up and have something else to wear"

Sauli felt stronger than a few minutes ago but Terrance still helped him up. Daphne blew the candle on the table and then lead them out from the kitchen. Sauli was watching around himself all the time as they walked down the long hallways; Carvings and paintings of the Gods and Godesses on the walls. The doors looked even fancier; The decorations on them were made out of gold. 

"There's the door to pharaoh's harem" Daphne said as they passed yet another door, "Dozens of young girls and women, even boys, watched over by the eunuchs, waiting to live or waiting to die"

"Pharaoh has a harem?" Sauli asked. 

"Of course he has a harem" Daphne said with that smile of hers again, "That's where I was before I was chosen for the royal kitchen" 

Suddenly Sauli felt worse than he did before. He has heard about the harems and to be honest, he even expected pharaoh to have one. He just somehow didn't want to believe he has one. 

Daphne glanced over her shoulder at Sauli as they walked when she didn't hear him say anything,

"Don't look so pale, love" She said, "Pharaoh has no interest in getting you into his harem"

"That doesn't make me feel much better" Sauli said, "Not everyone is as fortunate as me, it seems"

"Pharaoh is not that interested in his harem. He has his own wife, the queen, and three minor wives. The slavekeeper is the evil guy in there" Terrance told him. Unfortunately, Sauli still had to think about all those women trapped in the harem, fighting for pharaoh's attention or desperately learning some skill to get as lucky as Daphne did. Otherwise they are forced to work, work and work, and then work some more. 

"But if Pharaoh doesn't really care for the harem, why can't he just let them free?" 

"Pharaoh has plenty of other things to worry about" Daphne said shortly. Sauli wouldn't be able to absord all the information anyway, so he asked no further questions about Pharaoh's life, his duties, principles or physical condition. Those things can wait. 

Sauli saw someone walk towards them and since his vision wasn't as blurry as earlier, he could already tell it was Adam. Sauli paid attention to the way Terrance and Daphne looked down. This is just ridiculous, Sauli thought. 

Sauli, however, was still too curious about Adam and he dared to keep his head up as they kept walking closer and closer to each other. Sauli did slightly jump when Adam looked back at him and straight into his eyes though, and Terrance also tugged on his arm to maybe tell him to stop staring. 

Once they had walked past, Sauli looked over his shoulder. Adam's shoulders and upper back looked even broader from behind and it smoothly narrowed down to a slim waist. The waistcloth which hung on his hips wasn't exactly snug but snug enough to show that Adam had perfect, perky cheeks.

And not to mention those long legs...

Sauli squinted his eyes at the light scarring on Adam's back.

Terrance pinched his arm which made Sauli hiss in pain and turn his head,

"I know he's painfully pretty front and back and it's hard to look away, but you _must_ try" Terrance said firmly. 

"Not just try but actually _do_ " Daphne pressured, pushing the second door on the right open. 

"It's not like someone saw me watching" Sauli murmured, "I'll be careful in the future"

"You better. You don't wanna get in Ammenot's hands if he finds out you fancy his lover" Daphne warned and gave him a firm look, "Now let's get you freshened up and make you a new man"

~*~

The next day Sauli was carrying a large vase to the bathing area as Syrena had told him to do earlier the day. He was also told to clean the other vases in the bathing area. The vase he was carrying was rather heavy and he let it down immediately when he got behind the curtain, before his arms would fall off.

Some of the water splashed on the floor but he was certain he could hear water splashing further inside the room too. He was about to step out and come back later once the person has finished his or her bath, the last thing he wants is to be misunderstood, but he stopped dead in tracks when he saw the silhouette of the person behind another curtain. That slim figure could be no one else but Adam. 

Sauli was happy about the several curtains in the bathing area but now he cursed their existance. Well, he shouldn't curse their existance, he should be happy that he doesn't need to face the temptation of looking at Adam way too long for his own good. 

"Is that you?" Came the voice behind the curtain. 

Sauli gulped. He hasn't heard Adam say a word before this and he was completely dazed by the softness of his voice; So delicate and smooth, captivating almost. Sauli on the other hand didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to break any rules that were set but then again, Pharaoh's brother has not returned from his trip yet so he could never heard about a few innocent words he has said to Adam. 

"I uh-" Sauli stuttered, his words falling off his lips when Adam opened the curtain, and he was greeted by a full frontal view of his naked body. Sauli forced his eyes to stay above the equator but still avoided the eyes too. He fears that if he looks into them, he'll drown in and never find his way back up. 

"I thought you were Ammenot" Adam said but Sauli couldn't see any embarrassment on his face over his naked body, "I assume you brought more fresh water. Could you please bring the vase in here?" he asked as he spun around, walking back inside the curtains. 

Sauli didn't say anything as he grabbed the vase on his arms again and carried it further inside. He noticed a larger tub in the middle of the room where Adam had slid, and several vases and cans. There was also a some kind of sponge lying next to the large tub. 

Sauli let the vase down near the tub and instead grabbed another one, carrying it aside where he could start cleaning it. There wasn't much to clean but he was told to change the waters every day and keep the insides of the vases as clean as possible. Adam showed no signs of getting out, leaving Sauli to a difficult situation where he had to decide whether he wanted to stay and continue the task he was given by the queen, or go away and wait for Adam to finish. 

That way he wouldn't feel so tempted to look all the time. Especially since no one knows exactly when Ammenot will be back. Sauli can't imagine what could happen if he caught him from the same bathroom as Adam. 

Sauli sighed heavily and started cleaning the vase with a cloth, ignoring Adam's presence completely. It was easier said than done, specifically when Adam stood up to cleanse his body with the sponge. Sauli blinked hard and breathed out a determined puff as he continued scrubbing the walls of the vase, forcing himself to stay focused. 

Respect people, Sauli's father had once told him, regardless of their social status or sex. Everyone deserves to be respected and Sauli promised to follow that piece of advice. Which meant he should be able to give Adam some privacy, at least by turning around, while he washes up, dries himself and gets dressed. 

If something should be forbidden though, it should be too gorgeous people in Pharaoh's palace, the one place where Sauli can't even think of breaking the rules that are set to him. He doesn't want to be slaughtered. Or worse. 

"Can you hand me a towel?" 

Sauli blinked, glancing over to Adam's direction. He was now sitting in the tub, leaning against the edge and staring at Sauli. Sauli glanced at the towels placed on a bench near him and wondered how freaking easy and harmless it would be to just throw the man the damn towel like a nice person would do. 

"I'm not supposed to interact with you" Sauli murmured, reaching out for the towel anyway and tossed it to Adam.

"You're not supposed to look at me either" Adam added, climbing out from the tub, "Yet you've done that every time you had the chance"

Sauli let his eyes drift from Adam's henna tattoos to his eyes. Speaking of respecting people, Sauli can't see how staring at one's body would be more respectful than looking at them in the eyes. He's not necessarily talking about Adam and the current situation, he wasn't told to respect Adam by any means, but about the whole 'never disrespect a roayal family member with eye contact'. 

And when it comes to Adam, it could be said that not talking to him or not looking at him is respecting but Sauli disagreed. If he could just give a friendly smile...

Sauli noticed right away the lack of kohl in Adam's eyes yet they still looked just as intense and partly intimidating. Most of all, they were absolutely beautiful.

"I'm not looking for trouble" Sauli said, turning his head away and got back to washing the vases. 

"I'm not looking for trouble to you either" Adam said, pulling a loose tunic over his head, a more relaxed look on him for sure, "Please help me with the belt?"

Sauli looked up and saw Adam holding a thick lace in his hand. He sighed, pushing himself up and walked to Adam, grabbing the lace from his hand. 

"Ties back or front?" Sauli asked. 

"Front, please"

Sauli nodded, swallowing hard when he hooked the lace around Adam's waist, then tied it at the front. Adam's breath was tickling his face.

Sauli's hands felt a little shaky for some reason so he just tried to tie the lace as quickly as possible, before Adam would notice it. 

"And the collar, if you may" Adam asked, pointing at the necklace lying on the bench and then turned his back at Sauli. 

At least Adam's polite. He hasn't commanded, he has nicely asked. How could Sauli say no? How could he refuse to do something for someone who kindly asks for it and instead serve the ones who give no value to him and just tear him from one place to another like a worthless ragdoll.

Right, social status, Sauli thought. Even though so far it has not been as bad as it could have been. Pharaoh and queen are surprisingly nice, and so are their two children. 

"Of course" Sauli said after a moment of thinking, taking the collar from the bench and carefully hooked it around Adam's neck. The jewelry wasn't as fancy as Sauli has seen Adam wear before but maybe this one wasn't so heavy and suit better with the relaxed tunic he had chosen to wear. 

Adam's still damp skin felt almost hot when Sauli's fingers brushed against it as he tied the ends of the necklace. 

"There you go" Sauli said, carefully straightening the collar too. 

"Thank you" 

Sauli didn't say anything, just nodded, even though he knew Adam couldn't see him. Sauli went back to the vases and the second he had sat on the floor, he heard a door being pushed open somewhere behind the curtains. 

Sauli tried to see through the curtains but couldn't. 

"Turn around" Adam said suddenly, and Sauli had to look over at him to make sure he was even talking to him and not someone else, "Now" he hissed. 

Sauli jumped slightly at the sudden hiss, years of slavery has definitely made him more timid when it comes to people and their unpredictable behavior. Not that Adam seemed like the type to attack him but Sauli can't help his reactions. He turned around to face the wall anyway, frowning as he did. 

From the corner of his eye, Sauli saw someone walk through the curtains. 

"There you are" Came a low male voice, "I was looking for you from my room" 

"I was expecting you here for a while. When you didn't show up, I just took a bath" Adam replied and by that Sauli could conclude that it was this 'Ammenot', Pharaoh's brother, who had come in. It made every single hair stand up on his body in fear and his back felt like it was physically itching when he heard Ammenot walk. 

"Mm, that means you're all freshened up" 

Sauli felt something coil in his stomach. The tone of the voice alone was able to make him feel nauseous for some reason. It wasn't a delicate, soft voice you'd use when you speak to a significant other, it was a low grumble in his throat, and Sauli could almost hear the smirk behind it. 

Sauli's hands shook when he reached for a smaller vase and he ended up knocking it over, which must have caught Ammenot's attention.

"Who is this?!" 

Sauli quickly fumbled around on the floor, backing up against the wall when he saw that the man had pulled out a dagger and was now pointing it at Sauli's direction. 

"No, please" Sauli all but whimpered, holding his hands up in surrender, "I- I'm a new house servant with the skills of a craftsman" 

Ammenot squinted his eyes suspiciously and walked closer, the dagger still pointing at Sauli's face. 

"I swear. I was t-told to bring more water and c-clean the vases" Sauli explained, trying to back up even more and wished he could just disappear inside the wall. 

"Were you here eyeing my Adam?" Ammenot pressured, bending down so he could press the tip of the dagger against Sauli's throat.

"No" Sauli wheezed, "I swear. I was told not to" 

"I find that hard to believe" Ammenot grumbled, pulling off and put the dagger away. Sauli sagged in relief instantly and bowed his head to show his "respect" to the man. Even if you should respect everyone from every social class, you don't have to respect people like Ammenot seemed to be. He had no respect for Adam nor Sauli, and judging by the things Daphne told him, he didn't respect anyone. 

Ammenot turned away from him and went to Adam, pinching his chin between his fingers and planted an obscene kiss on his lips. Sauli clutched hard on his own waistcloth when Ammenot reached under Adam's tunic, the fabric riding up his thigh. 

"You see, it's hard to believe you would not even glance at this" Ammenot said, his voice oozing with some sick pride he felt over being in charge of Adam and the people around him. Forcefully, Ammenot turned Adam's head and made him face Sauli, "With my permission, look at this beauty"

And Sauli did. Adam's face was fresh and natural, not even hints of kohl on his eyes or color on his lips, just pure natural beauty. But his face was no longer gleaming the same way it did before, the light in his eyes had somehow dimmed. 

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ammenot asked, a crooked smile on his lips when he looked at Sauli, "Isn't he?" 

Adam gazed into Sauli's eyes, looking genuinely curious about what Sauli was going to say. 

"Stunning, my lord" Sauli said quietly, sad for how objectified Adam was in Ammenot's eyes. It's likely he doesn't have any 'feelings' for Adam, he just wants someone pretty to play with. 

"I thought so. To my room. _Now_ " Ammenot hissed, smacking Adam's bottom so hard the sound made Sauli jump. Curse his timidity... 

Adam nodded defeatedly, his face hollow and emotionless. He peeked at Sauli under his brows and Sauli dropped his gaze immediately, watching the floor as Ammenot walked past him and went through the curtains. Sauli raised his head back up in time to meet Adam's eyes. 

However, it was only a brief glance. 

When Adam had gone through the curtains, Sauli's body went almost limp as the tension and terror in his body disappeared. He sat against the wall, pulling a vase on his lap and returned to his previous task. 

Sauli's brains finally had time to comprehend what he had seen. Ammenot was rather a large man, bigger than Adam in both ways. And if Adam was noticably bigger than Sauli, just Ammenot's size alone was able to make Sauli feel completely helpless in his presence. He was not the man he'd start a personal war with. 

Especially if he's the Pharaoh-to-be. 

Cleaning the vases and changing the waters had taken way longer than Sauli expected, and the sun was already starting to set when he left the bathing area. On his way to the kitchen, he saw Daphne and Terrance standing in the hall. 

"Thank God you're alright" Daphne sighed, "We saw Ammenot had come back. We feared he might have done something to you"

"He just threatened me with a dagger. That's all" Sauli said casually. 

"What? Why?" Terrance asked, eyeing Sauli suspiciously. 

"Because I was in the bathing area the same time as Adam" Sauli told them. 

"Are you absolutely out of your mind?" Daphne asked, "Do you want to get killed?"

"I was doing a job I was told to do by the queen. I would have gotten a punishment either way" Sauli pointed out, "Is there something to eat for me?"

Daphne looked at him for a while, realizing that arguing with Sauli would lead them nowhere. Sooner or later Sauli will learn why everyone are so timid when it comes to having contact with Adam. 

She nodded, 

"Yeah, some bread and water. Maybe some grapes" She said, grabbing Sauli's arm, "Come"

~*~

The next day Sauli was helping Pharaoh's daughter, Abha, with her hair and jewelries, when the pharaoh himself came inside the room with two of his bodyguards.

Sauli bowed his head immediately. 

"Do you want me to leave while you talk to your daughter, your majesty?" He asked. 

"Oh no, I actually came to see you" He said. 

Sauli lift his head only a little,

"I don't know what gives me the honor" 

"You're a scraftsman. I want you to make a beautiful collar for my wife" Pharaoh said, "I don't know how long I'll be here, as you know. Make it quickly but do it carefully, I want it to be made with great efforts. Does that sound like do-able to you?"

"Yes, your majesty. I'm sure I can handle it" Sauli said although not entirely sure if he could handle it. Making jewelries takes plenty of time and he has other chores to do as well, so it might leave him working through the night time too. There was no way he'd tell the pharaoh 'no', he much rather works hard until he's aching. That'd be nothing new to him anyway.

"I'll have someone to bring you the supplies by mid-day. Make sure Syrena doesn't find out" 

"Yes, your majesty" 

With that the pharaoh left the room, his bodyguards following him. Sauli got back to putting the jewelries on Abha. Sauli wasn't sure how old she is but she'd guess she is around 16. 

"I want a neck collar too" Abha said, a little quietly and carefully, "If you have time" she added with a sheepish smile. Abha was very well- mannered, not blinded by her status like _some_. Sauli is happy that the royal family is being fair most of the time. 

"I'm sure I can manage that" Sauli smiled, "I'll make it as beautiful as I can"

Abha smiled at him, nodding. Sauli finished with her jewelries and briefly bowed his head before leaving the room. He still feels a little lost in the large palace and it's hard to find the right places quickly. He was told that after Abha was ready, he should go to Ammenot and ask what does he have for him. 

Sauli wasn't too happy about that. He already disliked the man and the last thing he wanted to do was ask him what he could do for him. Sauli wrinkled his nose at the thought. He asked a guard nearby where Ammenot's room was and found out it was in the northern part of the palace. 

Walking there felt like miles. When he finally reached the room, there were two large men, guards, standing in front of the door. 

"I hear Ammenot has a task for me" He told the guards. They looked at each other and nodded, then pulled the large door open and let Sauli enter the room. He was immediately accompanied by another guard. 

The room was spacious and looked luxurious. There were paintings on the wall and large bed in the middle, the headrest decorated with gold and emeralds. 

Sauli's heart made an extra beat when he noticed a man on the bed, tangled in the sheets. Needless to say it was Adam. 

His eyes flew off the bed as soon as he saw Ammenot appear in his vision, and he bowed his head to the man he couldn't possibly hate more. 

"You had something for me" He said.

"Oh, yes" Ammenot said, tying his robe, "I have letter I should have sent to the workshop,,, I have a few special requests for them. However, I myself can not write"

"I'm afraid I can not help with that, sir" Sauli said nervously and from the corner of his eye he saw Adam sit up on the bed, "I don't have the skills of a scribe. I only know very little" 

"I see" Ammenot said in a low tone, glancing at his bodyguards and then nodded his head towards Sauli, like it was some kind of sign to them. Not even two seconds until the guards had a hold of him, and Sauli feared if this is how easily he could get slaughtered in the palace. 

"I gave you a task. And if you don't fulfill that, you'll feel it for the rest of the week"

Sauli gulped. 

"And you!" Ammenot said loudly, snapping his head towards Adam, "Drag your sweet ass outta here, beautiful" 

Sauli squinted his eyes automatically at the tone he used for talking to Adam. Sauli watched as Adam slowly got up, reaching for the waistcloth lying on the floor. He barely managed to wrap it around himself when Ammenot walked to him, yanking him out of the bed. 

"Don't test my patience, sugar, I have business things to discuss and I don't have the whole day" 

Sauli imagined the guards could almost hear the scrunching of his teeth. Adam held the cloth up around his hips with his hand and gathered his jewelries to the other one. He had so much jewelries to pick up he barely managed to get them all in one hand and Sauli felt a big urge to simply help him gather them but he knew he couldn't. 

The guards had to tighten their hold on him when Ammenot pulled Adam on his feet roughly enough to make Adam flinch. 

"I'll see you later in the harem quarters" 

Sauli frowned. Does Ammenot have his own harem or does Adam belong to pharaoh's harem? Sauli finds the latter hard to believe, especially after what Daphne and Terrance told him. 

Adam looked almost humiliated when he walked past Sauli and the guards, his head hanging low. Sauli felt bad for him. When pharaoh had told Sauli not to touch or stare at Adam, Sauli imagined that Ammenot would at least treat Adam respectfully. Or better yet, actually love him (although in a very posessive, creepy kind of way). 

Apprently he was wrong. 

After the doors had closed when Adam left, Ammenot walked before Sauli. The guards forced him on his knees.

"Sure you don't know how to write?"

"I r-really don't, sir" Sauli said, hating how his voice betrayed him and he ended up stuttering nervously. Of course he was nervous but he didn't want anyone to see it. Especially not this man.

Ammenot gave a look at the guards again, and Sauli figured it could mean nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as often as I can :)


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days in the palace from Adam's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there will be no regular updates since I am drowning in school work fml. And WOW, so much text again but nothing really happens yet.   
> Ha. You got to wait until the next chap.

Adam looked at his reflection from the mirror, leaning against the vanity table and panting heavily. The kohl and color on his eyelids had smeared and the light blush which was applied on his cheeks earlier, was barely noticable anymore. 

Adam bent over the water basin and splashed some cool water on his face. He used a damp cloth to rub the remaining make up off his face, then tossed the cloth back in the basin. He can't believe Ammenot came back from his training trip and Adam is back to his usual daily schedule. 

Really, it's not _that_. Ammenot has never really hurt him physically, regardless of a few slaps on the cheek which Adam, even to his own mind, deserved, but the way Ammenot keeps controlling his life is slowly driving Adam insane. 

There was a soft knock on the door. He didn't have to say a thing, he knew the person would come in anyway. Even though he shouldn't be knocking on his door now... Not when Ammenot is no longer on his trip. 

"Hey, you" Said Terrance, a regular house servant, "I wanted to see if you're okay"

"Terrance!" Adam hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to ask you how are you feeling?"

Adam shrugged,

"I applied my make-up and then cried a good while and now I have to do it again" He said with a humorless chuckle and reached for the make up supplies, "You know I'm hanging. I always do"

Terrance closed the door and came further inside,

"Here, let me help you" He said with a gentle smile and sat Adam down on a chair, "Or do you need to let some more out?"

Adam shook his head,

"What good would it do anyway?" 

"Well, it wouldn't build up inside of you so much" Terrance pointed out and took the eye paint palette from the table, "But if you're absolutely sure"

"I am. It's not going to help anyway" Adam sighed, closing his eyes when Terrance started to apply the make up. Terrance has made it a habit to check on him every time he can, meaning every time Ammenot is out of the palace. Adam has told him to stop doing it since Ammenot's manservants or guards could see him and then Terrance would be a dead man. Which is all kinds of unfair. 

He has known Terrance since they were kids. They both came from low social class and somehow ended up in the harem in the royal palace. Not in the pharaoh's harem but Ammenot's. 

Terrance learned dancing, languages and kitchen chores to get out of the harem while Adam's efforts to learn anything at all came to an end when he caught Ammenot's eye. First Adam thought he was lucky to get out of the slavery but nowadays he often finds himself wishing he was back in the harem. 

Working his ass off with simple chores and occasionally please Ammenot in the bedroom. Now he's Ammenot's favorite "slave" and posession. Fortunately he gets a break every time Ammenot goes training with soldiers or meetings, or just simply outside the palace.

Adam feels like building a huge wall around himself just so no one could get to him and get hurt because of him. He has no power over anything. 

"There is a new house servant in the palace" Terrance told him, "Well, actually he's a craftsman"

"I know, I was there" Adam said with a little smile. He still doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing that Terrance easily misses his presence. While it's sad to think that he doesn't even notice when Adam's there, it's also kind of comforting to know that his presence is more normal to Terrance than to others, and therefore he doesn't always notice if he's gone. He's so used to it. 

After all, not even Terrance can eye him too much in other people's presence.

"Right. You saw him in the throne room and in the hallway" Terrance smiled and put the eye paint palette aside, grabbing the kohl instead. 

"Yeah... He gave me weird looks" 

Terrance hummed in gentle laughter,

"Trust me, boo, Sauli is just curious about you. He wants no harm to you or himself" He reassured, smoothly painting Adam's eyes with the kohl like he is used to doing, "He was told not to touch nor look at you. Don't you remember when we were kids and were told not to go somewhere? Or touch something? We grew even more curious to do exactly that"

"He's no longer a kid" Adam pointed out. 

"But you are beautiful" Terrance said, tipping Adam's head up by the chin, "Of course he finds it hard to look away. And you have the charm of the forbidden fruit"

"Not exactly a charm I'm proud of" Adam said with a heavy sigh and gently pushed Terrance's hand off, getting up from the chair, "I wish I could get to know people without having to fear they lose their heads. Literally"

"I haven't lost mine" Terrance pointed out with a little shrug of his shoulders. 

"Yet" Adam added, taking his bracelets and hooked them around his wrists, "You still wouldn't let Sauli get near me. Or Daphne"

"You remember what happened to Daphne when she was seen with you" Terrance said, sitting down on Adam's bed, "She wasn't careful. And Sauli doesn't know how to be careful either. It takes the nerves of steel to face Ammenot's guards and figure out an explanation why you were in the harem quarters" 

"And someday you are not going to figure out a good lie either" Adam insisted, locking his neck collar, "I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me..." he added, more quietly. 

Terrance sighed, pushing himself up from the bed and gingerly cupped Adam's face,

"I'll be careful. I will never stop checking on you every time I can. Even with the risk of my own life. I need to know you're safe" Terrance said and Adam found it utterly comfortable and he felt a little more secure. Even though it still didn't gurantee his safety, Ammenot can be very unpredictable when he gets mad. 

"That Sauli is very cute though" Adam whispered with a little smirk. Sue him, he doesn't have much to be happy about and if a cute servant comes in the house, Adam sure can look even if he can't be looked back at. 

"He is" Terrance agreed.

"I saw him in the bathing area yesterday too" Adam admitted, "Before Ammenot came and dragged me out"

"So Sauli was telling the truth" Terrance stated, a little surprised. He had actually thought Sauli just wanted to put him and Daphne on their toes, "He just casually told us he was threatened with a dagger" 

Adam nodded. 

"Nothing happened, though. Can't say the same about this morning..."

Terrance grew even more alarmed than before, giving Adam a curious look. 

"Ammenot had a task for Sauli... He needed him to write a letter but Sauli said he doesn't know how to write. After that Ammenot commanded me out of the room" Adam told Terrance and ran a hand through his hair, "But I can only imagine what could have happened..."

Terrance rubbed his eyes like it hurt him to even think about anything that involved Ammenot. Sauli getting hurt doesn't really sound good either and Terrance knows exactly that Ammenot is capable of doing anything. To anyone. 

"I'll find Sauli and see what's up with him" Terrance said. 

Adam nodded. 

"But are _you_ okay?" Terrance asked once more. He knows Adam hates the pressuring but sometimes you gotta squeeze the information out of him, "He wasn't too rough on you?"

"Nothing out of the usual" Adam said dimly, "I'm alright. Just find Sauli and see if he's okay"

~*~ 

Adam can walk freely around the palace, that's the only positive side of being in Ammenot's favor. Not that he has much time for himself but when he does, he likes to walk around as much as he can rather than stay in his chamber and wallow in self-pity.

He was passing the servants' chambers when he heard quiet clattering. He was curious, of course, and followed the noise to one of the chambers. 

The door was open and he carefully peeked in, seeing Sauli crawl on the floor, chasing after the pearls he had apparently dropped on the floor. Adam has often seen servants and slaves steal such things as emeralds and pearls whenever they can and he wasn't sure if Sauli has slipped a few into some secret location too.

Not that Adam really cares. What he cared about more was that Sauli seemed to be mostly okay, no major physical injuries in sight. Terrance probably checked on him earlier but of course he couldn't come and tell Adam because there is a risk they could be seen together. 

"I see you're making a nice piece of jewelry" 

Sauli jumped at the sound of his voice and sat up in a flash, pearls in his hands. 

"I didn't mean to scare you" Adam said with a little smile and leaned against the doorframe, "Who's that for?"

"The queen" Sauli replied shortly, putting the pearls back inside the small can on the floor. Adam was happy that Sauli even spoke to him. 

Adam bit his lip,

"Did anything happen to you this morning?"

"No" Sauli said, reaching for the supplies he needed for the jewelries and which Adam understood nothing about. He can appreciate the beauty of them but he has no idea how one makes them. 

Judging by Sauli's short replies, Adam felt very unwelcomed. 

"Okay" He said quietly, spinning one of his rings around his finger, "I'll leave you to do your work"

"I'm sorry if I seem rude but I just think it's for the best" 

"I know" Adam smiled, although not very genuinely, "I didn't really expect anything different" he added, staring down at his rings. 

Maybe he did. Nothing too different but maybe just a friendly 'I'm glad you wanted to make sure I'm okay'. But apparently even that is too much to ask. 

Adam wanted to say see you later but that'd be useless. When Adam finally raised his head, he saw Sauli not just looking but actually staring at him. However, Sauli quickly dropped his gaze.

"And how about you? You seemed to be a little weak in the knees this morning" 

Adam can't believe Sauli is asking how is _he_. Adam chuckled,

"And not in the good kind of way" He said, noticing a small smile appearing on Sauli's face even though he was looking down at his jewelry, "I'm okay though. Thanks for asking"

Sauli looked up at him, the smile still decorating his lips,

"You're welcome"

"So now you're talking to me?" Adam asked curiously because just one minute ago Sauli made it clear that not having any contact is the best for them all.

"I don't have much joy in my life to be honest" Sauli said plainly and put his hands down on his lap, "So if I have the chance to chat with the most gorgeous human being, I don't think I want to miss that chance"

Adam chuckled sheepishly, dropping his head down. He hears that a lot but hearing it from Sauli somehow made it feel more giggly-worth.

"And me being the man of few words was nothing personal" Sauli said, like he just needed to clear that up, "I just got scared of what might happen. Then again, I don't think there is anything worse than what I have already been through as a slave"

"You haven't died" Adam pointed out.

"Well, there were days when I thought dying would be better than living like this" Sauli said with a shrug of his shoulders like it was no big deal, " _Now_ I'm mostly okay, though. I can eat and drink and do what I'm good at" He added, raising his jewelry-in-progress to maybe make his point clearer. 

Adam still found his words and thoughts utterly depressing and scarily familiar. 

"What he's doing,,, I hope you know it's not your fault" Sauli gently said and Adam's eyes found his. He didn't know how to feel when Sauli blinked, dropping his eyes to the floor again. 

Easier said than done though. Adam feels like everything he touches, dies. Except for Ammenot himself, obviously. 

"Not easy to always remember that" 

"I can try to remind you about that every now and then" Sauli smiled. 

Adam is positive that Sauli is flirting, or at least trying to flirt, with him. It made him feel all warm inside even though he is used to being the target of one's attraction. But this was different; Sauli was being innocent about it. There is a major difference between what Sauli is saying and 'you have such a sweet ass'. The latter one is almost too familiar to him. 

"There were and still are days when I too feel like death would be better" Adam admitted, watching as Sauli's head popped up quicker than before. 

"Really? Even though you live in the palace, have food and water? Gold hanging from your neck?" Sauli asked and Adam couldn't help but be a little surprised and taken aback by Sauli's sudden change of tone. He might be luckier than most for having such fancy surroundings and enough food to eat but it certainly doesn't mean his life is in any way perfect. 

It's quite far from it, to be honest. 

"Yeah, I must have it all good then" He said with a crooked, sad smile, and he was seconds away from leaving, but Sauli's words stopped him,

"No. Of course I didn't mean it like that" He said softly and gazed into Adam's eyes. 

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why don't you come in from the doorway?" Sauli asked instead of replying to his question. Adam's smile changed to a more lighter one as he almost sheepishly looked at Sauli under his brows. 

The first step, as always in everything you do, was the most difficult one to take. Once it was taken, the rest followed easily. Except every step closer to Sauli made his stomach feel a little restless and heart even a bit more jumpy than normally. 

Sauli's chamber obviously wasn't as luxurious as his room but damn, Adam would trade any time if it meant he could be away from Ammenot. Sauli didn't have a proper bed, just some kind of cushion, and one chair. 

He had placed a candle on the chair to lighten the process of his jewelry making. Otherwise the room looked dusty and dim. Suddenly Adam chuckled, slightly shaking his head. 

"What?" Sauli asked right away, not missing Adam's face.

"Nothing, I just,,, I'm just thinking how we'll both be dead if someone sees me here" 

"You have a very weird sense of humor" 

"In a situation like mine, you gotta humor yourself with anything you can think of" Adam grinned.

Sauli smiled,

"You can roam freely in the palace?"

Adam nodded, sitting down on the floor. 

"Most of the day time, yeah. But it's not like it's much fun because everybody just drifts away when they see me" He said quietly. When Ammenot is on his trips, he has more chances to talk with the royal family and Terrance. 

"I don't. At least not when nobody can see" Sauli said and gazed into Adam's eyes. Adam felt almost over-whelmed by the eye contact. Only Terrance looks him in the eyes like that. Like he matters. 

Now that Adam was closer to Sauli and the light coming from the candle, he noticed some scrapes on Sauli's upper back. 

"You've gotten hurt" He stated softly, immediately fearing that Ammenot had done something to him. 

"I slept on the floor until Daphne brought me the cushion" Sauli said, "Not exactly the most comfortable spot. Nothing happened this morning, if that's what you're concerned about. Although I don't understand why you'd care" 

"Normal people care if someone gets hurt" Adam chuckled, "Especially if it's because of them"

"Well, Adam, I am entirely capable of deciding do I want to be in your company or not. So technically, it's not your fault" Sauli said and pulled out another pearl from the box, "And I doubt they would kill me"

"Not unless you touch me. But non-fatal punishments can be even worse" Adam pointed out, shuddering, "Getting whipped way past the point where your skin tears open is... I don't even know how to describe it "

It was his own fault, really. He anyway wanted to keep the shreds of his dignity; He bit on his fist until it bled rather than wailed out in pain. 

"What happened?" Sauli asked with a deep frown, concern appearing on his face. 

"I disobeyed the slavekeeper back in the harem..." Adam said dimly, "But ironically, he went too far. He ended up getting punished himself"

"How come?" 

"Pharaoh didn't like it, said there are boundaries. I was left out from the harem quarters for a few days to heal properly" Adam told him, "Abha was very young back at that time but she always made sure to bring me at least some water. Around that time I caught Ammenot's eye and got out of the quarters entirely but I can't say it made things better, vice versa"

Sauli just cocked his eyebrows. Adam already knows Sauli dislikes him and probably he has every reason for that. 

"I saw the marks on your back the first day I was here" Sauli said, suddenly brushing his fingertips over the faint scarring of Adam's back. It Adam's body twitch in surprise but a quiet, pleased sigh escaped his lips. 

"I thought he had made them..." Sauli grumpled, looking embarrassed. 

Adam chuckled,

"Ammenot? No, not at all. He has never used a whip on me" He said, "Not that way, at least... He hasn't hurt me. It's everybody else that he hurts" 

Sauli dropped his hand from his back and returned to his spot, picking up the pearls again. 

Adam couldn't read Sauli's face. He looked glad that Ammenot has not hurt him but he also looked mad or something similiar to that. Adam really couldn't tell. He's pretty sure he is not the one that annoys Sauli though, since Sauli himself told him to come in. 

"Not to pretend that I know anything but the way he treated you in the bathing room or yesterday morning didn't really look like a friendly relationship to me" Sauli said irritably, focused on his jewellry, "He acts like he owns you"

"Which he kind of does" Adam pointed out, "He's a royal"

"Royal or not, I hate that they think they can do that with other people" Sauli sighed. 

It was kind of cute how Sauli seemed to care how he's being treated. He shouldn't waste his energy on caring about Adam but it's nice that he does.

"That's how life works in here... Pharaoh has several wives and an entire harem, and Ammenot has gotten a harem too. They are on the top of the hierarchy which means they can basically do whatever they want" 

Of course it's unfair but everybody is used to it by now. And Sauli should get used to it too unless he wants his fingers chopped off. 

"I'll leave you to do your work..." Adam said quietly and got up from the floor, brushing the dust off his wrap-around or else he'd get asked where he has been. 

Sauli didn't say anything and Adam didn't really even expect it. He glanced over at him from the threshold but got nothing back in return.

~

The next day was the usual routine for Adam. Leaving Ammenot's room early in the morning so he can start doing his 'business' things.

One good thing about his business is that he usually leaves the palace or stays inside his room for a few hours. It gives more freedom for Adam to roam in the palace.

First thing he did was take a bath and change into a tunic because he hates walking around in just the wrap-around skirt. He likes having something that covers a bit more. 

When he left the bathing area, he made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Daphne knows by now that he comes almost every morning so she always prepares something ready and lets him have his breakfast in peace.

He was sure he could hear Sauli's voice coming from the other side of the door, along with Daphne's. 

"Sauli...! No!" Came her furious hiss before the door opened. Sauli was standing there in his usual clothing and he had some dirt on his forehead. God knows what he has been doing. Adam shot him a curious look. 

"I don't like the idea of you eating all alone" Sauli said.

The left side of Adam's mouth twitched up and he sighed, 

"And I don't like the idea of you being decapitated" 

"I'll take the risk" Sauli said stubbornly.

"No, you don't" Daphne said firmly, and tugged on Sauli's hand, "Not in my kitchen"

"She's right, don't get her in trouble" Adam said. 

"I'm sorry, Adam" Daphne said quietly, looking genuinely apologetic. There was a time when she too used to sneak around the palace to see him but stopped doing it after Ammenot found out and she got punished for it. 

"I know" Adam smiled, a little sad, but understood her timidity more than well. 

Daphne pulled Sauli back inside the kitchen and closed the door. Adam ate alone in silence, obviously, listening to the mumbling of Daphne and Sauli's conversation. Once finished, he left the dishes on the table and left the dining room. 

He can't believe how lonely he feels. Like the floor set fire on each step he took because it definitely made everyone back up if they saw him. He has this little place of his own on the top floor, a balcony where he can look at the landscape and where nobody else come nosing around. 

"I knew you'd be here"

Well, most of the time anyway. Adam pulled on his sweetest smile and got up from the bench, turning towards Ammenot. 

Ammenot reached out his hand and Adam had no choice but to take it and follow him wherever he wanted him to follow.

~*~ 

A week passed by with the same routines as always. The only change was that Sauli was often around, giving Adam looks that he shouldn't give him and saying 'hi' every time they crossed paths. It all made Adam feel happy inside but it just made him fear for Sauli even more.

And there was something else in his look. Something _heated_ but it was still different than what Adam is used to. Maybe he's just imagining it because he finds Sauli rather attractive too... He wouldn't exactly mind if Sauli fancied him.

"He told us he can read and write some" Terrance said as he was moving a wet sponge over Adam's elbow where he had gotten some rash from his previous encounter with Ammenot. 

"Sauli?"

"Mm" Terrance said, "I think he can write better than we think. He's just underestimating himself" 

"Why you care?" Adam asked, hissing a little when he felt the sponge go over a particulary tender spot. 

"Sorry. Have you told him you can read?"

"No" Adam frowned, "Why?"

"I fear he might be writing you a letter" Terrance sighed, tossing the sponge to the water basin, "Well, _I know_ he's writing you a letter. He wouldn't let me see it though he knows I can't even read"

Adam chuckled, glancing up at his friend, amusent clear on his face. 

"Why would Sauli write me a letter?"

"Well," Terrance started slowly, pushing the basin under the bench and looked at Adam, "That's the only way he can really say what he wants to say"

And what exactly would Sauli want to say to him? He doesn't even know him. And all the needs to know, he already knows. Like how Adam is the only person in the palace who's like a deathly curse to everyone that comes in closer contact. 

"I'm sure you could find things to say to him too..."

"What are you suggesting?" Adam asked with a frown. 

Terrance shrugged,

"All I'm saying is that if he's writing,,, _that_ kind of letter to you, and it gets into wrong hands,,, He's a dead man. Or worse" 

Adam doesn't believe that Sauli would do that. Why would he do that? He has seen that happening in the palace before but not with him. It would be like playing with fire except that you are bound to get burnt. 

"He's not-"

"We're not kids anymore, Adam. I think we can sense when there is something in the air"

"Like what?"

" _Lust_ " Terrance said, his voice a low grumple. 

"Of course" Adam said quietly, "That's all I'm good for..."

"You know that's not true" Terrance whispered. 

"Do I?" Adam asked, raising his voice more than necessary, "That's like my job"

Which might sound like an easy task overall. Just get pretty and be. Nothing else. But it's actually one of the most unpleasant things he has ever had to do. He would much rather just work like others until he's aching. 

"I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault and there is nothing you can do" Adam said when Terrance was being quiet, not reacting to what he had said, "But don't you think if he really wanted to see me, he would find a way?"

"And that's what I'm most scared of" Terrance admitted. 

"Well, don't. I saw him in his chamber about a week ago. We talked for a bit but then it just died off and I let myself out" Adam said, feeling a little gloomy although he didn't want to admit it. 

"You know it's better for you both. I'll see you later" Terrance said softly and bent down to kiss his forehead, then left his chamber before someone would find out he's there. And it's always the same - 'Better for you both'. Who is Terrance, or actually anyone else in the entire palace, to say what's better for Adam? Of course it's always better for the other person but what about him? 

Adam sighed, turning his arm a bit and took a look at the rash on his elbow. Not such a good idea to get on your elbows and knees on a stoned floor. 

Adam grew curious about the letter Terrance mentioned. He doubts Sauli is writing anything to him but in case he is,,, Adam really wants to know what it's about. And what would he possibly want to say to him.

Before he'd drive himself mad with speculating, he decided to leave his room and see if he can get lucky enough to maybe get a second bath for today. He would linger in the bathing area for the entire day if he could but sadly the royal members use it too. He should consider himself lucky for getting to use the same bathing room as them though; It's way more fancier and has larger tubs. 

As he was walking down the long hallways, he could hear chattering and even laughter coming from several rooms. Even if they were just guards laughing over how they got to threaten an innocent man today, it was still laughter. And Adam was jealous of that. 

When he reached the area before the throne room, the guards opened the large door for him. The only person he can talk to without Ammenot having any power over it, is pharaoh himself. And much to his luck, he's actually a very kind person. He was almost like a father figure to him.

Maybe he is not old enough to be his actual father but at least like an older brother. 

Adam saw pharaoh sitting on his throne and one of his minor wives was feeding him some grapes. 

"Adam" He said with a kind smile, still chewing on the grape, "Please come in. Sarifya, my darling, you can go" 

The girl nodded, putting the grape bowl on the floor and walked down from the throne, giving Adam a nervous glance as she passed him. 

"How's your day today?" Pharaoh asked, still smiling as Adam came up the stairs and sat down near his feet. 

"Nothing out of ordinary" Adam said dimly but smiled like a brave trooper like he is supposed to do. That's what his own father used to call him when he was little. But he never said he is 'supposed' to be brave, said it's just who Adam is.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Pharaoh asked. 

"I'm not sure" Adam said, looking up at him, "I guess it just means nothing is going for the worse but also not for the better" 

He's not sure which direction Sauli means though. He probably means a little bit of both but of course Adam is not going to tell pharaoh about it. Even though he would most likely not tell it to Ammenot, Adam just thinks it's not appropriate. 

"I just wish I had at least someone to talk to" Adam sighed, playing with the rings on his fingers. 

Pharaoh gave him a look.

"In addition to you" Adam rushed out, "You have lots of responsibilities and I don't want to bother you with my shit"

"You know that is not how I see it at all" Pharaoh said, immediately turning his face away from Adam to cough violently. 

Adam frowned sadly, thinking whether he should offer to bring him some water. It really breaks his heart to know that pharaoh is getting more and more ill every day and Ammenot will get the throne once he gets weak enough. What a charming game of power. 

"Have you seen a doctor regulary?" Adam asked once his coughs had winded down. 

"Yes. We've tried some new herbs and tonics but nothing seems to be working" Pharaoh said gloomily, "We try to stay optimistic but it gets harder every day"

"I know the feeling..." Adam mumbled, then raised his head in a flash, "I mean I'm not comparing my troubles with yours, I just-"

"My dear boy,,, Calm down" Pharaoh smiled, "How many times I have given you a hard time because of your words?"

"None, your majesty" Adam said sheepishly, "Though I would have probably deserved it"

"Not at all" 

Adam smiled, feeling an odd sense of calmness. With pharaoh, he feels like he's safe and well-protected. He knows that if Ammenot walked in right now and wanted him to come with him, he would have to do it. Pharaoh doesn't want any feuds with his family members, he's too kind for that. 

His sense of calmness disappeared when the door opened again. For a split second he feared it was Ammenot or his guards, coming to pick him up, but the figure entering was a lot smaller in size; Thinner and shorter. 

And was only wearing a waistcloth. 

Adam's heart jumped out of his chest at the same time as he jumped up from the stairs, looking down at the man who had been allowed to enter the throne room without anyone coming to tell the pharaoh first. _Sauli_. 

Sauli was humble, walking with his head bowed until he finally kneeled before the throne. 

"Your majesty,,, I apologize it took so long but it's hard to work in just a candle light" Sauli said, holding up his hands. Adam saw a shimmery, beautiful jewelry resting on both of his palms.

"Long? I didn't expect you to be done in the next two weeks" Pharaoh said, "You are allowed to get some sleep, you know"

Sauli let out a chuckle, almost raising his head but stopped himself on the last second.

"Thank you, your majesty"

"Adam, can you please get the piece of jewelry from him?" 

The second his name was mentioned, Sauli's head snapped up almost like it was a reflex; His eyes immediately searching for Adam and completely ignoring the presence of pharaoh. 

"But I'm not al-"

"He's not here, Adam. And it's just a jewelry" Pharaoh said. 

"Yeah... Yeah, of course" Adam said, stepping down and took the jewelry from Sauli's hands. Only now he noticed how rough Sauli's hands felt - must be the craftsman's hands. 

Adam gave the jewelry to the pharaoh who spun it around in his hands, eyeing the shiny pearls and the gold. Meanwhile Adam was eyeing Sauli. He looked slightly timid, maybe because of pharaoh or maybe because of him. Who could know.

Pharaoh raised his eyes from the pearls and looked at Sauli. Then at Adam and again at Sauli. The side of his mouth twitched,

"That flush on your cheeks... Is it because of the heat or because of something else?"

Adam swiftly turned his head towards pharaoh again. 

Sauli looked almost panicked,

"I uh- It has indeed been an exceptionally hot day and I must say that I have-"

He stopped talking when pharaoh chuckled,

"Calm down. There are some feelings we have no control over" He said, leaning forward on his throne almost like trying to get closer to Sauli though it was no use, "And blushing in the presence of an attractive person is one of them" he 'whispered' loudly. 

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. He can't believe pharaoh would scare Sauli like that. Or that he would so shamelessly point out his blushing. Adam knew that his cheeks matched Sauli's, especially now. And knowing that he had made Sauli blush makes him feel bubbly inside. 

"I'm sorry, your majesty" Sauli said quietly.

"Don't sweat it. I'm not here to decapitate someone over a reaction they can't help" Pharaoh said, "Thank you for the jewelry. It's beautiful. Syrena will love it, I'm sure" 

"I'm glad if she does" Sauli said, his voice still shaky. 

"You may go" 

Sauli nodded, bowing deeply before getting up. He took a few steps backwards until he turned around and dared to turn his back to pharaoh. Adam let out a heavy breath and held a hand over his rapidly beating heart. 

"And Sauli?" Pharaoh called out, making Adam jump too. 

Sauli turned around, head bowed,

"Yes, your majesty?"

"It was me you were blushing over, right?" Pharaoh asked and Adam felt so bad for Sauli because he couldn't see the smug smirk on his face. But to his surprise, Sauli didn't seem too distressed. 

"Obviously, your majesty"

With that he left, the guards slamming the heavy doors shut. 

"Why would you do that?" Adam asked, nearly hissing, "The poor man is terrified already"

"I doubt it" Pharaoh said, "I just think you have a new admirer"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Adam grumpled, sitting back down on the stairs, "If you tease him like that, he'll never speak to me again"

It slipped.

"Again? You've talked to him?" Pharaoh asked curiously, "When?"

Adam shifted uncomfortably,

"About a week ago in his chamber... Please don't tell anyone. It will never happen again, I promise" 

"But you want it to happen again?" Pharaoh asked, "Don't you?"

Adam shrugged, dropping his hand down to touch the bangle around his ankle for no specific reason. 

"It doesn't matter... It can't happen again" He said with a sigh, "Why can't you do anything?" he asked, looking up at pharaoh. He once told Adam that he has the 'best sad eyes' he has ever seen. 

"Adam... We've had this discussion before" He said, "It doesn't matter what I'd do now. He'll get to decide what happens anyway... I won't be sitting on this throne for long"

"You're just saying that because it's easier" Adam said queitly as he got up, "You just don't have the nerve to face him"

Adam is by far the only person who has ever spoke 'disrespectfully' to pharaoh. He is confident that he won't hurt him. 

"We made a deal with him. I promised to keep myself out of his harem and his quarters. I've done what I can to make your life here as good as possible"

"It's not very good though, is it?" Adam asked rhetorically, his eyes swelling up with tears. He rushed out of the throne room and past the guards outside. He passed the hall where Sauli was now sitting with Daphne and Terrance. He stopped automatically, looking at them like he wasn't sure if they were even real. The second Terrance saw him crying, he got up from the table but Daphne grabbed his shoulder, gently shaking her head at him. 

Adam moved before it would hurt too much to be ignored. Like always. 

Once back inside his room, he slammed the door shut and scooted over to his vanity table, picking up a cloth and harshly wiped off all the make-up on his face.

He took off all his jewelries; Bangles, rings and necklace. He watched the simplicity of his reflection before slumping against the table, hiding his face to his arms. 

He might have as well fallen asleep because he jumped back to reality when someone touched his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?"

Adam raised his head and saw that it was Sauli. Okay,, he was definitely dreaming. 

"You're not supposed to be here" Adam said. 

"Oh, I know. I just,,, I saw you cry and I had to make sure you're okay"

"I'm okay. This is part of my daily routine" Adam said with dark humor and straightened up, "So you can leave before someone sees you here"

"No" 

"No?"

"No" Sauli repeated, "Not until I've gotten that smile back"

Just that sentence alone was able to make Adam smile. 

"There we go" Sauli grinned, "Those guards out there are dumb as fuck. I never thought sneaking into your room would be so easy"

Adam giggled, 

"It's not the sneaking in. It's the sneaking out" He pointed out. 

"I think I can manage" Sauli said confidently and dipped Adam's head by the chin. Adam doesn't feel so comfortable with all the stares when he has no make-up on. 

"And I shall take this sight with me. Once I close my eyes in my chamber, I can see you" Sauli whispered, making Adam's heart flutter in his chest, "And I believe that could be enough for a day or two but no longer"

"What you mean...?" Adam asked, swallowing hard. 

"I mean that the sight is just one of the five senses" Sauli said, "And there are four craving for their part" 

Adam felt the heat rise in his body. Eyes, nose, ears, hands and mouth... 

"I wish you a good night" Sauli said quietly, letting go.


	4. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli finally gets to feel Adam's skin on his.

Daphne was fanning herself with a palm leaf on the chair in Sauli's chamber and kept looking at the foolish smile that kept appearing on his face at least every ten seconds. 

"What could possibly make you smile like that in this ridiculous heat?" She asked.

Sauli looked up from his jewelry and gave her a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Well, I think I'm doing quite good right now" He said simply, not wanting to let her know that the reason behind his smile had a name and it begun with a capital A. 

"Pharaoh's condition suddenly got worse" Daphne informed dimly, "He said to make an announcement early afternoon to let the people know he'll be letting his brother handle his duties for now to give himself some time to recover" 

Sauli gulped and he probably went as white as Daphne's dress. He still doesn't know what's the situation with the pharaoh but apparently it's very serious. 

"What does that even mean?" Sauli asked. 

"It means that he's still holding onto his crown officially but won't make any business trips or handle any other duties" Daphne said.

So that means Ammenot will be out of the palace more often to do what pharaoh used to do in addition to his own 'business'. That would give him more chances to see Adam. 

He doesn't even know why he is so fond of him; He barely knows anything about him. He only knows that Adam is painfully pretty and that he wouldn't mind getting to know him better. 

The pleased look on Sauli's face probably gave him away. 

"I know what you're thinking and I want you to forget about it right now" She said warningly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sauli said innocently. 

Daphne put her fan down and leaned forward, his knees supporting his forearms.

"One slave got his fingertips chopped off after he touched Adam" She said quietly in case someone is roaming around in the hallway. 

Sauli gulped, automatically wiggling his fingers. He is very fond of his fingers considering he's a craftsman. And who wouldn't be? You feel things with your fingers. 

But he wasn't too worried. He wasn't planning on to get caught. 

"Was Adam consent?" He asked.

"What?"

"I asked, if Adam wanted him to touch him?" 

"No" Daphne said slowly with a slight frown, "But that's not the point"

"I think it is" Sauli said firmly and put his jewelry down on the floor on top of a cloth, "Because then whoever did it to him deserved it"

Daphne sighed, straightening up.

"You just refuse to see the big picture, don't you?" She asked, getting up from the stool she was sitting on and raised her voice unnecessarily, "If you hate living so much, there are easier ways to leave than this. You don't have to go through all the effort of seeing and touching Adam and then have Ammenot kill you in the most painful ways" 

Sauli's head snapped up and he let out an amused chuckle. Sure, he doesn't exactly love his life but he's not trying to get himself killed. The instincts driving him forward and to Adam are something very different from that. 

"Don't say we didn't warn you" Daphne whispered then as she left but she turned around at the door once more, "Besides, even if you managed to see him and touch him and whatever it is that you want from him, you can _never_ be together anyway. So is it really worth the risk?" 

It was the first time Sauli saw her looking so gloomy. Almost like she was done trying to warn him from the danger he refused to see. He's always been stubborn. And he's very confident that he'd die happily if he gets to have a few private moments with Adam.

Each night he goes to sleep thinking about him. His beautiful face; His eyes, his lips... His body. _Everything_ about his body from head to toe. 

"The lunch is ready soon" Daphne said before she finally left the chamber.

Sauli sighed, rubbing his face. He's not sure if his life would be more easier without Adam's perfection or not. He enjoys looking at him and enjoys fantasizing about him but knowing that he could never get what he wants it tearing his insides apart. And he's not just talking about bodily needs. 

It has never happened with Sauli before and he's unfamiliar with all the different emotions. It's hard to understand how someone you've never really even had a decent conversation with, could suddenly become so,,, Important even. And it feels crazy to even think about it like that. 

Sauli pulled out a piece of papyrus underneath his pillow and unfolded it. He looked at the text written on it and shook his head, chuckling. Gosh, he can't believe he did that. There are some joys in being a scribe and that's pouring your feelings and emotions on a paper without anyone understanding it.

Sauli looked at the written text but suddenly it wasn't that funny anymore when he remembered the heat he had imside of him when he was writing it just a few nights ago. He swallowed heavily. 

_As I close my eyes, I let my mind wander to you. Inside my head, safely in my thoughts, nothing is forbidden.  
In my thoughts, I'm not only looking at you; I'm touching you, I'm tasting you, I smell your breath and your sweat and I hear your soft sighs as I slowly kiss my way down your belly. Your sighs turn into quiet moans when I reach your cock and take it into my mouth_

Sauli took a deep breath before the lines, 

_You taste so good_

"Lunch time!" Terrance informed as he came to his chamber. Sauli panicked even though he knows Terrance can't read and pushed the letter under his sleeping mattress. He glanced down his lap and shifted uncomfortably. 

"Yeah, I'll,,, I'll be right there"

Lunch time indeed. 

"You okay?" Terrance asked with an amused frown. Sauli forced a smile and nodded.

"I'll just finish a few things first" He croaked out. 

"Okay. I'll meet you upstairs"

~*~

The lunch was the same as usual to him. Bread, water and grapes. Now he got to taste some new fruit though. After the lunch he helped Daphne in the kitchen and then he was told to go to see pharaoh's daughter, Abha.

She was in her own room, brushing her hair at her vanity. 

"You wanted to see me" Sauli smiled. 

"Yes. I heard you finished that jewelry for my mom" Abha said, turning around on her chair to face Sauli, "Is it my turn now?" 

"I need supplies first"

"I'm sure my father can arrange that" 

"I think so too" Sauli said kindly, "I can't ask him though. That would be disrespectful"

"I'll ask him and have the supplies delivered to your chamber" Abha said and turned around on her chair again so that she saw her reflection from the mirror, "Can you help me with the collar and bracelets?"

"Of course" Sauli said and stepped inside her room, picking up a small-ish collar from her table and put it around her neck. When he moved to her bracelets, he heard a noise coming from somewhere nearby. It was a human noise, a sound of either bad pain or very overwhelming joy. 

"What the hell was that?" He murmured. 

"I don't know, sir" Abha said quietly, "All I know is that it has been going on for a while and I hate it"

Sauli frowned a little. He found the sound disturbing and unsettling so let alone Abha who was probably like 15. 

"You could go outside. Or somewhere else to pass some time" Sauli suggested.

"I will. But it doesn't make those sounds vanish from my head" Abha said dimly, "I hate to hear Adam in pain, I-"

"What?" Sauli asked immediately, looking at Abha's eyes from her reflection, "How do you know it's him? Doesn't Ammenot usually have him in his own quarters?"

"Not always" Abha said, "I don't think his... 'Urges' really care where they at. I might be young but I'm not stupid, I know how things work"

Suddenly the sound he just heard got a very different dimension. It could be pain but it could also be pleasure. Or _pleasurable pain_. Sauli scrunched his nose in jealousy and disgust. After Adam told him that Ammenot has never hurt him, he grew fearful that Adam might actually, in some ways, be fond of him. 

And the thought alone makes Sauli shudder and his skin crawl. 

"Adam always takes a bath afterwards" Abha said casually, "In case you're interested"

Sauli chuckled,

"Careful there, miss. That was too brave" He said and finished putting on her bracelets. 

"My apologies" She said sheepishly. 

"You don't have to apologize me" Sauli said in all of his honesty. She could say anything she'd want and he wouldn't expect her to say sorry. She is a royal, he's not. So there is that. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" She added. 

"You never could"

She smiled,

"You may go now"

"Thank you"

As much as Sauli wanted to go to the bathing area to wait if Adam really comes there to take a bath, he decided not to. He doesn't want to seem like a creepy stalker which he really would be if he did that again. 

He passed time by simple chores but the urge to just go inside the bathing area was too much. He could just pretend to be passing by and not knowing Adam is probably there.

Once inside the bathing area, he saw Adam sitting on the edge of the large tub with a towel around his waist, examining his knee that seemed to be bleeding. Apart from the blood, Adam looked as gorgeous as ever. He had kohl around his eyes and henna on his arms and the jewelries around his arms were still on. 

"You okay?" Sauli asked. 

Adam jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"Go away" He snapped, much to Sauli's surprise. 

"Nah, I refuse to" Sauli said and walked further in, glancing around himself to make sure they were alone. He sat on the edge of the tub too, near Adam's foot.

"You're hurt" He stated, "What happened?"

"It's none of your business" Adam grumpled, dipping a cloth to the water and squeezed the most water off, then gently tapped the cloth over his knee. Sauli noticed his hand shake slightly and he automatically reached out to help,

"Let me" He whispered. Adam gave him a glare under his brows and something in Sauli's spine stirred. Adam let him have the cloth but he looked more than just a little reluctant. 

Sauli took a gentle hold of Adam's calf and bent his leg some more by the knee. Adam's skin felt surprisingly smooth, the hair on his body was so fair. 

Sauli dipped the cloth in the water and brushed the blood off the knee. Some of it had dried on his skin and he had to scrub a little.

Sauli tightened his hold around Adam's leg when he flinched. 

"Shh, I know" He whispered, gently scrubbing the dried blood off Adam's knee. He looked up at Adam's face and saw his eyes were watery, "It's not deep, though. Just a few scratches" he stated, and he doesn't even know why he did. Obviously the cut itself wasn't what made Adam so upset. 

Adam wasn't looking at him. 

"Why are you crying?" Sauli asked quietly. Seeing Adam upset like this made him feel like his heart was being clutched to a powerful fist. 

"None of your damn business" Adam said again, not turning his head one bit. 

Sauli kept the cloth pressed to Adam's knee so it wouldn't bleed more. 

"I'm only trying to help" Sauli said quietly. 

"I didn't ask for your help" Adam said through his gritted teeth. 

"You're right, you didn't" Sauli said, dropping the cloth on the floor, "But I offered it anyway because that's what kind people do. They don't expect pride souls like you to ask for it"

"'Pride'" Adam repeated with an amused chuckle and wiped his eyes, smudging the kohl around his eyes, "Interesting"

"Keep applying pressure on it" Sauli said, getting up, "Then wrap a cloth around it" 

He wanted to say he's leaving and he wanted to say 'see you later' but he didn't want to. If Adam doesn't want him around, he's not going to force it. 

Or should I, he thought, and stopped walking. Adam's obviously an emotional mess which is no wonder and that's why he keeps giving mixed signals. 

_No_. It's not worth it, he decided determinedly and left the bathing area.

~*~ 

Later at night when Sauli was getting ready for bed, he noticed shadows moving in the hallway. Someone was approaching his chamber. Nobody was usually awake at this time of the day except Adam. If he happened to have free time, that is.

He was surprised but he also wasn't when Adam appeared to his vision, wearing a silky robe that hung just below his knees. He had his arms crossed so the robe wouldn't fall open because it had no ties. 

"Hi" He said quietly.

"Hi" Sauli said, still shocked that Adam was paying him a random visit aftet today. 

"I know I shouldn't be here but,,, I just wanna thank you for what you did today" Adam said, his tone soft and quiet as it can be, "And I'm sorry for being so rude... I just thought that if I upset you or anger you, you would leave me alone"

Sauli felt something cold inside of him. It hurt more than any whip ever did. He dropped his head and anxiously laced his hands together, pulling and twisting on his fingers. 

"If you want me to leave you alone, I will" He said then, raising his head, "I should have never come to the bathing area anyway. I have no rights to disrespect your privacy"

To his surprise, Adam smiled sweetly instead of looking all determined to tell Sauli to fuck off and leave him alone. 

"I was just frustrated and mad with everything. And you're the last person I should take it out on but you're also the only person I _can_ take it out on" Adam said, a little embarrassed, "I know it's not an excuse"

"No, it makes sense. Kinda" Sauli said, releasing the death grip on his hands. He sees the point Adam has. He's alone most of the time and the build up emotions must drive him insane every once in a while. So in a way he helped him in that too. 

Sauli glanced down at Adam's knee but couldn't see because of the robe.

"How's your knee?"

"It's fine. I wrapped a cloth around like you told me to it so it wouldn't get infected" Adam told him and raised the hem of his robe with his other hand so Sauli could see. 

Sauli nodded approvingly. He looked back at Adam's face and into his eyes which were now all natural, no kohl or eyeshadow. Adam was staring right back at him and Sauli was the first to look away, feeling too overwhelmed not only by his beauty but the fact that it was Adam. 

"Are you writing something?" Adam asked then, looking past Sauli's shoulder and at the letter resting on top of his mattress. 

Sauli's spine went rigid and he grabbed the letter,

"Yeah, I- Uh. Pharaoh had something... Some business things. I promised to help" 

That was the worst lie of his lifetime but since no one in the palace besides the scribes can read, he should be fine. Unless he can't fool Adam; he probably knows that that's why royal scribes exist. To write scripts etc. for pharaoh. 

Adam stepped in and smoothly took the letter from his hand.

"Pharaoh, huh?" Adam asked as he eyed the letter.

"Yup" Sauli croaked, trying to stay calm. He had nothing to worry about but it was still exhilarating to know that Adam was watching a letter in which somebody, in this case Sauli, was fantasizing about sucking his cock. 

"It seems pharaoh has one hell of a business" Adam said casually and handed the letter back to Sauli.

"Indeed" Sauli said, swiftly putting the letter away. It was only when he noticed Adam's cocked eyebrow that he realized what Adam had just said. 

"I mean _what_?" Sauli asked, "Don't tell me you can read"

"Okay, I won't" Adam said, stepping closer to Sauli and bent down to kiss him. Sauli's body went rigid with shock and his eyes went wide, his hands clutching on his own waistcloth. 

When Adam pulled away, he relaxed. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have..." Adam said quietly, turning his head away and straightened up. Sauli grabbed his elbow when he was about to turn away compeletely. 

"Don't go. Please..." 

Adam looked hesistant,

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" He said, slightly shaking his head. 

"Then I want to find out" Sauli whispered, pulling Adam back closer. The way he pulled on Adam's arm made him finally uncross them and the robe fell open, and Sauli was not prepared to see so much naked skin underneath. He thought Adam was just ashamed over his body and that's why he held the robe so tightly closed but apparently he held onto it because he wore nothing underneath. 

"Sorry" Sauli said, swallowing hard, not able to tear his eyes off Adam's flaccid cock, "I didn't know you-"

A second ago Adam tried to pull the robe back the way it was but he must have noticed Sauli's hungry eyes because he didn't. Adam was packing, so to say, and he only had a thin stripe of hair on that area. Ammenot must want him to be nearly bare. 

Sauli moved his hands on Adam's hips and kept staring at his impressive length. He felt his blood rush through his veins and his breath grew more ragged. Adam's cock twitched curiously when Sauli's hot breath breezed against the flesh. 

That was when Adam made an incoherent sound, reaching down to try to cover himself. 

"No" Sauli said right away and grabbed Adam's hand, completely transfixed by the sight before him. He has to admit he has never seen anyone's dick besides his own up close like this. And seeing _Adam's_ cock like this was better than he had ever dared to imagine. 

Sauli pulled Adam that one critical step closer and pressed his lips on his belly. He was prepared to wake up any minute now because there was no way this was happening in real life. 

Sauli kissed around Adam's belly button. He was not sure if Adam being all still was a good or a bad sign. At least he wasn't running away from him. But at the same time, the last thing Sauli wants is him to feel like he has no choice. 

As Sauli swirled his tongue around the skin, he felt Adam's cock twitch again under his chin. Sauli bit his lip, pulling away to take a proper look again. He doesn't even blame himself, how could he not? It's the first time he's seeing one like this. 

His fingers twitched on Adam's hips. He wanted to touch it; see what it feels like and how would his touch make Adam feel. But Adam was still so silent and Sauli didn't want to do something he shouldn't.

"I'm sorry" Sauli whispered, "I shouldn't have..."

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" Adam croaked. 

"No. But silence alone isn't-"

"You want to hear me say yes?" Adam asked, gently nudging Sauli down on his mattress and straddled him, bringing his lips close to his ear, "Then yes, Yes. _Yes_..."

Adam's whispers and the breeze of his hot breath made Sauli shiver thoroughly. He can't believe the man he has had forbidden dirty fantasies about every since he first saw him, is now straddling him pretty much naked. 

Adam shifted his head and brought their mouths together. The kiss alone increased the trembles of Sauli's body; The anticipation and excitement was softly and slowly yet so pleasantly killing him.

Adam rolled them on their sides so they were facing each other and shortly pulled away from the kiss,

"Do something about that door. Anyone could storm in"

"No one ever-"

"Just do it" 

Sauli pursed his lips and tore himself away from Adam, pushing himself up from the mattress and looked around. He pulled a bench and a water base in front of the door so no one could _storm_ in so easily. 

He glanced at Adam who nodded approvingly. Sauli should probably be scared shitless that someone will find out. Which he kind of is, but it somehow makes everything more exciting, as twisted as it is considering he could lose his fingers. 

Adam pulled Sauli down on the mattress and straddled his skinny hips, pressing a palm over his mouth. 

"I need you to know what could happen after this..." Adam whispered, his voice heated in ways Sauli has never heard before. It was both lust-filled and angry. 

"One guy that touched me got his fingers chopped off" Adam said, his voice still heated with emotions, "Then another guy that kissed me got his tongue chopped off"

Sauli gulped. 

"So can you imagine what would happen to someone who has sneaked up on me when I've taken a bath _and_ done the said two other things?" Adam asked. 

Sauli was only able to nod. But he needed Adam to know he was being serious and was acknowledging his risks so he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. He saw and felt Adam sigh, not in annoyance or bliss, but in disbelief. 

"You're mental" He said, dropping his hand from Sauli's mouth. 

"I'm glad I am because lying between your thighs with your dick pressed up against me is the best place I have ever been in" 

At that Adam chuckled, shaking his head as he dropped it down for a second. When he raised his head back up, Sauli's grin matched his. Adam rolled on the mattress next to him and pulled Sauli on his side, bringing their faces close together. 

His smile slowly faded when his eyes went from Sauli's eyes to his lips. 

"Who would believe those lips could be so sinful?" He said quietly, stroking Sauli's lower tip with his thumb. Sauli sighed, closing his eyes in pure bliss. He expected the kiss Adam then gave him but he was still shocked about it. His lips felt as perfect as Sauli had dared to dream.

Adam's kisses were soft and sweet, like he was also exploring for the first time. Sauli knows he isn't but that's what it felt like. 

Once again, Adam didn't kiss him for long. He pulled away, licking his plush lips, and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Well?" He whispered. 

"Well what?" Sauli asked, confused. 

"I'm here. Consent, mind you"

"Yes, I can see that" Sauli said, still not quite understanding where Adam was going with this. 

"Aren't you going to sex me up?"

Sauli flushed immediately. He cleared his throat. That was what he desperately tried to do. 

"I'm,,, I'm kind of trying" He wheezed, "I just haven't done this before..."

"Oh..." 

Oh _no_. 

"And I have no idea what to do, to be honest" Sauli admitted. 

He has probably never felt more embarrassed than he does now. But Adam burst into a big smile, chuckling. Not there was no single hint of mockery in it. 

"Well... That letter of yours was pretty raunchy. I think we could easily start with that..." He said, making Sauli's face heat up even more, "I think it gives a pretty good idea what we could both want?"

Sauli let out a chuckle, dropping his gaze down. 

"There is a difference between imag-"

"You'll be fine" Adam whispered, reaching down to pull open the tie of Sauli's waist cloth. Sauli raised his hips and pulled the cloth off completely. Once naked, he slid Adam's robe off his shoulders and then entirely off. 

Sauli's heart was going to pound its way out of his chest any second now. He was lying naked with a god-like human being no one should even look at. Sauli always had ways to get himself in trouble...

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, of course" Adam said gently, "We can just be"

Sauli chuckled quietly,

"I ain't risking my life just so I can 'be'" 

Although he really could. He wouldn't mind dying tomorrow, not after this moment. He didn't want to tell that to Adam though. 

"Okay then, _what_ will you risk your life for?" Adam asked. 

Sauli smiled, reaching out to trace a fingertip over Adam's lower lip. 

"That's all?" Adam asked. 

Sauli shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. He got on top of Adam's body, not breaking the kiss just yet. Adam was kissing him back with mutual eagerness and lust.

Adam's cock was hot against his belly and it made Sauli's blood coil in the best possible way. He slipped a hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around the hot flesh. 

Adam gasped softly, barely audible, and let his lips slide off the kiss with a quiet smack. He gave Sauli a heated look and slid his hand down too, wrapping it around Sauli's fingers.

He started to move his hand, setting a perfectly tight grip and pace and length of the stroke. Sauli didn't know who panted louder when he started to do as Adam had instructed, sliding his hand up and down his hard length.

The angle was akward and there wasn't much room to move between their bodies but it somehow made it all even more intimate and heated. But it wasn't worth hurting his wrist so he sat up, nudging Adam's thighs apart and proceeded jerking him off.

Adam closed his eyes in bliss, sighing hotly. He made small thrusts with his hips.

Sauli remembered the letter. What he had written and what Adam had said just a few minutes ago. He swallowed nervously and licked his lips. He might not be the best at it hence he has never done it before but right now he simply couldn't care. 

If he dies tomorrow, at least he can say he sucked Adam's dick. 

He settled down on the mattress and brought his mouth close to the tip of Adam's cock. He poked on the head with his tongue, his whole body tingling when a foreign, sweet yet somehow salty, taste appeared on his taste buds. 

"What do I...?"

"Just do what you feel like... I'm pretty sure you can't do it badly wrong" Adam said, "Just don't bite it" he added, unnecessarily.

Sauli knew that much. 

The taste was stronger on the tip but as Sauli kissed the shaft, it was mostly just skin. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, something fluttering inside of him when Adam made a pleased sound.

He slowly moved his mouth up and down, and Adam's hand came to rest on his head. He wonders if Ammenot ever does this to him just for the sake of making Adam feel good. Sauli felt excited just from doing this for Adam.

Sauli grew more confident with every moan and sigh Adam made, and the pulls on his hair weren't exactly a bad thing either. Sauli slid his mouth off and instead sucked kisses on the underside of Adam's cock. There was one spot near the head that was particulary sensitive; making Adam's dick twitch when Sauli stimulated it.

Sauli curiously lowered his head and sucked kisses on Adam's balls. Adam made a soft sound, tugging on Sauli's hair.

"That's new..." He whispered. 

"Bad?"

"No" Adam said immediately, "Just new. Don't stop..." He pleaded. 

Sauli wasn't planning on it. He sucked several more kisses on the skin. He dared to use more suction and Adam gasped, automatically spreading his legs even further apart.

After paying all that attention to his balls, he tried to move back to Adam's cock but Adam pulled him up. He rolled them over on the bed and expertly wrapped his fingers around Sauli's dick. He stroked him hard and fast and Sauli tried not to think about where he has learned all that.

And with whom.

Sauli's body curled in pure pleasure. He discovered the beauty of masturbation long while ago but this was _so_ much better. 

Adam seemed pleased with his skills but he still let go, draping himself on top of Sauli's body and aligned their hard cocks. He brought their mouths together and started to move his hips, grinding down against Sauli. 

Sauli reached down to squeeze Adam's ass, pulling him closer on every thrust he made. Their kiss grew more heated and desperate, swallowing every sound they let out. 

Sauli was the first to cum. He has never felt more powerful orgasm than he did now. He felt overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions. Adam stopped the grinding and pulled away, intending to wrap his fingers around his cock but Sauli stopped him.

No way he's finishing it himself.

Sauli felt lazy like a cat after his climax but the urge to make Adam cum was overpowering. Adam kneeled over his hips, ignoring the slight twinge of discomfort, and Sauli wrapped his fingers around his dick.

The slide felt slicker; A mix of Sauli's cum and Adam's pre-cum. 

After a several firm strokes, Adam shot his loads on Sauli's stomach and chest. His body shivered in pleasure and Sauli pulled him down on top of him to kiss him.

"Can you stay?" He asked whispering when he pulled away.

"I wish I could..." Adam said softly, "But I have to go to my own room..."

Sauli nodded understandingly. He still felt sad when Adam got up, using a cloth which lay on Sauli's floor to wipe his body then pulled his robe back on. He wanted to lay there with him and just talk about everything. He's so curious about what's going on in Adam's head and life in general. 

"Will I see you again?" Sauli asked hopefully. 

"If you stay alive then I hope so" 

Sauli almost chuckled at that,

"You'll be in the bathing area tomorrow around the noon?"

Adam smiled,

"You're impossible"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Unless something comes up" Adam said and tried to tame his hair a bit. 

"I'll be there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems there will be more chapters than 5 because I've made the chapters shorter so you wouldn't have to wait so long.


	5. Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big secrets rarely keep secret.

The two claps were always a sign. A sign to step out behind the curtains. It usually meant they brought new slaves or some craftsmen or priests were visiting, and the pharaoh always had to show them what was not theirs to enjoy in any way. 

Since Ammenot is now handling the pharaoh duties, Adam was surprised to hear he was being called. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked through the curtains which hung next to the pharoah's throne, on the floor level, and looked up at the man sitting on the throne on top of several stairs. 

"I'm bored, my darling" He said, crooking a finger at Adam and made a gesture of 'come here'. Adam felt reluctant as always, but he did like he was suggested to do rather than faced the consequences of refusing. Not like he had much options anyway but the thought of being treated like a little toy didn't really tempt him considering there were other people in the room too. 

Like royal guards and... Sauli. He was standing on the side, holding a massive bowl of water. Adam couldn't tear his eyes off of him and his shaky form, not even when he felt Ammenot pull him on his knee. 

Sauli looked like he didn't even notice Adam enter. Or he was rather too afraid to look. 

"No one has ever had to hold the bowl" Adam said. 

"He's 'serving' a punishment" Ammenot said, his voice sickeningly smug and so twistedly satisfied. 

Adam felt a wave of chills go through his body, the blood pumping through his veins was suddenly ice cold. His entire _body_ suddenly felt ice cold, regardless of the heat of the sun blooming inside the room. He swallowed thickly, still not taking his eyes off of Sauli who looked like he would faint any second now. 

He couldn't help the slight tremble of his body the nervousness caused. He hoped that Ammenot would pass it off as anticipation even though that never really happened with Adam. Not with Ammenot, at least. 

"For what?" Adam asked carefully. 

"I saw him sneaking around the hallways last night,,, right behind your door. He looked more than a little suspicious"

Adam's spine went rigid. He didn't see Sauli last night so Ammenot must have caught him when he was on his way to him. Adam has told Sauli they can't meet up in his bedroom, it's too risky, but what that little brat would ever believe? 

"He's severly dehydrated" Adam stated softly. 

"Since when have you cared about the dehydrated slaves?" Ammenot asked, his voice grumbling with deep chuckles.

"Now don't make me sound like a heartless dick" Adam said, his head finally turning. While it's true that he hasn't bothered to make a big deal out of the way the slaves have sometimes been treated, it doesn't mean he hasn't cared somewhere deep inside. He knows what it's like to be tortured - In so many different ways.

"He's a _slave_ "

" _And_ the craftsman for the royal family. You can't treat workers like this, it's barbaric"

" _Fine_ " Ammenot finally said, glancing at the guard nearby and tossed his head towards Sauli which Adam thought was meaningfully. Immediately the guard went to Sauli, grabbed the bowl and put it on the floor.

Then he grabbed his arm and forced him to kneel down. 

"Don't think I'm done with you yet. It's just that for some reason my little lamb apparently has a soft spot for you" Ammenot said to him, posessively curling his hand on Adam's hip, "I can't see why"

Sauli raised his head, most likely automatically, and his eyes immediately searched for Adam's. Adam felt his skin finally get warm again and his heartbeat went up a notch, and he hoped Ammenot wouldn't notice.

"Isn't there anything you'd like to say?" Ammenot asked Sauli, "He just saved your pathetic ass for no apparent reason"

"I-Uh... I do not know if I am allowed to speak to him, your majesty" Sauli said, bowing his head again. He looked like it took all the power in his body to bow - Like he was in some inner battle with himself. 

One half wanted to bow and save his ass, and the other half would probably gladly spit on Ammenot's face.

"This once,,, You can"

Adam had to look down at Ammenot's face because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was definitely not any softness in his eyes, vice versa, so Adam concluded this was just another part of teasing Sauli. He knew Sauli has a weak spot for Adam and he wasn't ashamed to take advantage of it. 

Sauli's hesistant eyes found Adam's again,

"Thank you..."

"No problem" Adam said softly, trying not to sound like he cared _too_ much. 

"Good heavens, you're actually blushing" Ammenot said, looking at Sauli. Sauli dropped his head right away, not giving Ammenot any more satisfaction than he was already getting. 

"He's blushing" He said again, this time at Adam who feared that his face was just as flushed as Sauli's. 

"Water, please?" Adam asked, ignoring all the rest, "He's deh-"

"I know" Ammenot interrupted, "You give him a cup of water"

" _Me_?" Adam asked, once again not believing what he was being told, "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, let's just say I enjoy seeing him long after something he could never in a million years have"

 _Oh, if you only knew_.

"You're a psycho" Adam mumbled as he got up from his lap, only to be yanked back and the grip around his wrist was not at all that gentle.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Adam said quietly, trying to tug himself free but failed miserably. He imagined he could hear the scrunching of Sauli's teeth and his fingers grasping on the fabric of his waistcloth as he watched the scene happening.

In a way it makes Adam feel warm and giddy. Someone actually cares how he's being treated. 

"I thought so" Ammenot murmured, "Now go" he added, all but tossing Adam's arm out of his fist, causing him to stumble on his own feet. Adam closed his eyes, counting to ten in his head so he wouldn't say or do anything inappropriate. He doesn't usually do such thing, but Sauli's presence in the palace has made him question his own value and position. He's more than just somebody's toy - He deserves better.

Adam grabbed a small, wooden cup from the table and made his way down to the water bowl. He filled it and approached Sauli, crouching down before him and handed him the cup. Sauli clutched on the cup and poured the water down his throat like he hadn't had any in days. 

When he was done, he gave the cup back to Adam, avoiding his eyes, and bowed his head back down. 'Thanks' to the slouched position, Adam was able to get a glimpse of his back which had wispy but angrily red marks on it. 

"What..." Adam wondered out loud, voice so faint only Sauli could be able to hear it. Sauli raised his head and exchanged a look with him, and it seizez Adam's insides for so many reasons. He hated what somebody had done to Sauli, he hated what Ammenot was doing to him and he hated what he was _going to_ do to him. 

In addiditon to all that, there was this entire 'crush' thing going on.

Adam couldn't say or do anything else so he got up, making his way back up to the throne. He put the cup aside and crossed his arms determinedly, raising his chin as he turned his back at Ammenot. 

"What? Now you're mad at me?" Ammenot asked him, pulling on Adam's hip but he wouldn't budge or say a word, "Don't be like that. I'm sorry I snapped at you"

Adam knows that the more he tests Ammenot's patience, the more mad he'll become. Apologizing is just another part of his play and Adam ain't so foolish anymore that he'd believe him. But he can't just pretend like everything is fine. 

"What do I have to do for you to make you forget it?" He asked, stroking Adam's hip with the outsides of his fingers, "How 'bout I make it about you tonight?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "About him" means the same as giving him a little longer preparation before screwing him. It'd be nothing like Sauli gave him in just one short night; Playful little kisses, licks and nibbles to build up the anticipation. 

"You can start by talking to me like I'm an actual person and stop treating me like a toy in front of other people" 

"I just feel so much pride because of you" He said, reaching out to let his hand skim along the side of Adam's thigh and shamelessly under the hem of his waistcloth.

Sauli's eyes were as narrow as they could be as he glared towards them. 

"And to whom do you wanna show off?" Adam asked heatedly and not in the good way, squirming reluctantly as the hand creeped closer and closer to his ass, "There's no one in the room who is jealous of you because of _me_ and what's between my legs" 

Ammenot stood up and swiftly pulled Adam to his chest, grasping his ass,

"I doubt it" He said, then glanced at the guards, "At what time we'll go to the temple?"

"Once the shadow moves one block,,, By the noon" 

"Shut the audience room for today" Ammenot told the guard, "I have other things to do before we'll leave for the temple"

"This is very unusu-"

"Was I not clear?" 

"... Of course, your majesty"

~*~ 

When Ammenot left for the temple, Adam made only the necessary washing for this body, then made his way to his room to fix his make up. After that he headed down to the chambers. However, he couldn't find Sauli.

Well, of course he wouldn't. It's early afternoon, he's still working. Adam sighed.

After the temple visit, Ammenot will go to a city tour so he'll be gone at least until dinner. 

Adam left the chambers and wondered around the palace to find Sauli or even Terrance. When he feels lonely and he wants someone to talk to, he knows these are his only chances to do so. He can't always reach either one but he wants to try. 

The day he stops trying, he's doomed. 

Now, however, he was more concerned about Sauli's physical condition than his own need to talk to someone. He didn't look too beaten up earlier but he still wants to make sure he's okay. One positive thing about Ammenot being a pharaoh is the fact that he is away a lot during the day. He has to be at the temple every day and go through the town almost daily. 

He has way more routines than before. 

While passing some of the rooms in the middle floor, he heard talking. Other voice was Sauli's and the other one definitely belonged to Terrance. He glanced around for guards and then carefully stepped inside the room. 

Sauli was sitting on a small stool, leaning against his own knees and Terrance was cleansing his back with a sponge and cloth. 

"You're not gonna tell me what happened?" Terrance asked, and he sounded like he has been asking it for a while, 

" _Nothing_ happened" Sauli said, he also sounded frustrated by now so the conversation must have been going on long enough to make them both sound crankier than usually. 

"Oh, so these _really_ just appeared here?" Terrance asked, tossing the washcloth in the water bowl, "I'm done, you can get up"

Adam cleared his throat, just to make them both aware of his presence.

"Adam!" They both exclaimed in surprise, and Sauli jolted up like it helped anymore. The familiar, soft look slowly made its way on his face - he always looks at Adam like he's some kind of angel, like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

If Sauli only knew how much of an angel he really _isn't_ and that he didn't exactly deserve his affection and pity. 

"Sauli told me how Ammenot humiliated you again" Terrance said to him and reached out his arms as he walked up to him, pulling him into a hug. Adam saw that Sauli was _a little_ confused about the loving gesture. 

"Then he must have pretty low standards for 'humiliation'" Adam said to Terrance but was smiling at Sauli who was looking at them with his mouth gaping open. When they pulled away, Terrance turned to him with an apologetic expression. However, he couldn't say a thing before Sauli spoke.

"What. The hell? You actually _know_ him?"

"Well,,, You could say so" Terrance said, "I've told you I knew him long time ago"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you still know him _this_ well. You've told _me_ to stay away from him when-"

"I know you're upset" Terrance said, raising his hands as a sign of giving up on the argument already, "I was only trying-"

" 'To protect you' " Sauli mimicked, "For _once_ could people stop doing things for me that I didn't ask for?" He asked, his voice rising on every word which Adam didn't expect. He hasn't seen Sauli mad like this. Certainly he has seen teeth gritting and deathly glares but never heard him raise his voice to anyone's face.

Not that he has seen Sauli around others much but not even when he has briefly passed them. He has always been the jolly type of person who never has a bad word to say to anyone. 

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I am the only one who has been playing the game" Terrance said, "Whatever Daphne or anyone has told you about their part in Adam's life, it's true"

"I don't _care_ what you've been doing, what I care is that you _lied to me_. _For weeks_. And assumed that I am not capable of taking care of myself" Sauli poured out, eyes pretty much digging under Terrances skin, "If we're sharing secrets now then I have one too; You couldn't keep me away from him even if you wanted. You still can't"

Adam felt an odd sensation somewhere deep in his belly. It felt like something was bubbling inside of him, in the most pleasant possible way, and the feeling slowly made its way up his chest where it made his heart leap, and finally up to his face where it tugged a smile on his lips which Adam hid by dropping his gaze to the floor.

"If I choose the risk of being thrown into a snake pit over never touching him again, then it's _my_ decision" Sauli said, with all the confidence in his voice.

"But-"

"It's okay, Terrance" Adam said then, raising his head back up and touched Terrance's shoulder, "Leave us. Please?"

Terrance shot him a look but sighed immediately. He wouldn't argue about this with Adam, he never could. He didn't go happily but at least he went. Adam made sure he closed the door after him before he turned to look at Sauli.

Sauli flashed him a smile.

"Why do you look like you've waited your entire life to say something as dramatic as that?" Adam asked.

Sauli shrugged,

"But it made you feel special, right?" He asked, stepping closer to Adam and reached out his hand, touching Adam's cheek, "I've probably said this before but you do look like an angel... And the kohl on your eyes,,, Just wow"

"But I am no angel" Adam stated, gently moving Sauli's hand off his face, "I never claimed I was. And I am not the kind of person you think I am" 

"What'd you mean?" Sauli asked with a slight frown.

Adam sat down on the bench nearby and pulled his other knee to his chest for some kind of security. Sauli sat next to him, his eyes questioning.

Adam spun his anklet around, "Do you know how many times I have heard or seen slaves and servants being tortured? And felt no remorse whatsoever"

Adam heard Sauli take a deep, thoughtful breath. He didn't want to look at Sauli, not because he was afraid or felt sheepish, but because he was embarrassed. 

"Considering everything you've been through, it doesn't make you-"

"Yes, it does" Adam interrupted, "It's not an excuse. At first it was awful... Even if they had treated me like I was some kind of public property, it was still awful to hear them during their 'punishments'. That's what he meant earlier today... I never had a soft spot for any of them" 

"So, you got used to it" Sauli said, like what Adam just told him wasn't the most horrifying thing he has ever heard, "Don't you think we all grow numb at things were are continously exposed to?"

"Hearing or seeing other people being tortured is not one of them" Adam said as he jolted up from the bench, crossing his arms over his chest, "It shouldn't be"

"What are you trying to tell me with all this?" Sauli asked. 

He's trying to tell that he's been a horrible person in the past in so many ways. He's still fighting with himself because of all that and if there was a way to undone some of the things he has done, or rather hasn't done, he would. 

"That I am not just an innocent victim" 

Adam jumped when he felt Sauli's arms come around him from behind. 

"Maybe you aren't. I actually don't give a damn, nobody is perectly innocent" 

"Not even you?" Adam asked, already smiling. Of course he knows just how innocent Sauli _isn't_. But there are differences between the levels of innocence... 

"I'll let you be the one to decide that" Sauli said and nuzzled the space between Adam's shoulder blades. Adam closed his eyes and quietly sighed in bliss at the feeling of Sauli's rough-ish cheek against his skin.

But before he could get too lost in the feeling, he turned around,

"Who beat you up? Who wipped you?" He asked, cupping Sauli's face between his palms just for the sake of being able to.

"A slavekeeper under Ammenot's command" 

"Why?"

"Like he said, he found me sneaking around" Sauli confessed, "I wanted to see you. And he caught me. Whoopsie"

Adam chuckled at Sauli's incredible ability to stay cool and shrug it all off like it was nothing. 'Whoopsie' indeed. I just got whipped by the slavekeeper but no big deal. Just whoopsie. Not like it hurt or anything. 

"Gosh... I wish I was more like you" 

"You really don't wanna be like me" Sauli said, smiling, and slightly shook his head, "You're good just the way you are" he convinced and moved Adam's hands off his face and laced their fingers, "Could we... You know? Go somewhere?"

"Your chamber, I guess"

"But you have a better bed than I doooo" Sauli whined.

"Oh, so we're going to need a bed?" Adam asked with a sultry smirk and for a few blissful seconds he forgot about the hopelessness of their situation, and he felt like this was all normal to him. 

"Well, if you want to" 

"Just this once. My room can't become a habit"

~*~ 

"What's this?" Sauli asked, opening yet another can which he found from Adam's vanity.

"A floral scented salve" Adam said, "Works like a perfume"

Sauli carefully sniffed the product, almost like he was afraid it was going to smell a bad as the previous can he opened. But then he took a longer drag, closing his eyes. Then he hummed, opened his eyes and glanced at Adam,

"You were wearing this when we- You know"

"Very possible" Adam smiled, "I use it a lot" 

"I wish I had these too" Sauli said and got back to browsing all the bottles and cans. He went past a few oils, didn't even ask what they were, but he had a wicked smile on his face. So even he must know what they are usually used for, at least in Adam's case. Obviously he has some bath oils and oils that are mainly made for relaxing but most of the time they are used in very different activities. 

Adam was sitting on his bed, just watching Sauli look and touch his stuff like they were his own. Adam admired the simplicity of Sauli's appearance; He wore nothing but a waistcloth that hung dangerously low on his hips and his curly-ish blonde hair was tucked behind his ears. 

He needed nothing more to look absolutely irresistable. The only thing that 'ruined' his appearance were the fresh whips on his back. 

Adam glanced down at his hands and forearms; all the rings, bracelets and henna. Who is he fooling? He spends such a long time getting pretty every morning and not  
even with all the effort he sees, could he be comparable to what he is seeing in Sauli. 

Adam touches the golden bangle around his head and pulls it off, letting his hair fall freely. He puts the bangle on the table next to his bed and then releases the lock of his collar, pulls it off and places it on the table too. 

Sauli tugs one of the drawers open and his eyes go wide. Considering the clattering and the shimmery light coming from inside, Adam easily guessed which one of the drawers he pulled open. 

"Wow" He says, "Mind if I put some in my pockets?"

Adam chuckles,

"You don't have pockets" He points out. 

Sauli turns around, pulls his waistcloth open and reveals several tiny pockets on the insides of the fabric. The pockets aren't exactly the first thing Adam sees though. 

"I am very good with my hands. So I sewed some pockets" Sauli said casually before tying the cloth around his waist again. 

Adam blinked out of the brief trance and tried to shake the sight off his head,

"Handy"

"I had to steal to eat, sue me" 

"I'm not judging" Adam said right away, even though Sauli wasn't even upset or mad, "I don't need them. I don't even want 'em"

In theory, he could easily give them all to Sauli, tell him to run away and never look back. If it only was that simple. Besides, he would probably run away _with him_ if it was possible. 

Sauli moved to the window and looked outside, 

"When does he come back?"

"I have no idea. Before dinner usually" Adam said, getting up from the bed and stood behind Sauli, looking at the shadow clock over his shoulder, "The shadow has to move at least two blocks before he comes back"

"Good" Sauli beamed, turning around and Adam wasn't prepared for how close his face was to his. Sauli didn't hesitate to kiss him, their moment together in his chamber must have showed him that Adam wants exactly the same as he does.

The kiss, however, wasn't the slobby 'I want every inch of you right now' kind of kiss (which Adam would have also enjoyed), it was a tentative suck on his lower lip, a gentle suggestion, which was nothing Adam was used to. 

Adam grabbed Sauli by his hips and pulled him those remaining inches closer and gingerly opened his mouth some more, locking Sauli's upper lip between his own lips. Sauli sighed happily, sliding his hands around Adam's bare waist. 

Adam swiftly spun them around, pushing Sauli's smaller figure down on the bed, the scarring on his back totally forgotten until Sauli flinched. 

"Okay- Ouch" He cringed, trying to bring his body off the mattress. 

"Fuck,,, sorry" Adam apologized, his face flushed both from arousal and from embarrassment. He gently rolled them around although he would have loved to lay on top for once. But he reminded himself that this was different; this was _Sauli_ and he isn't going to get hurt by any means. 

Sauli knew their time tonight was limited so Adam didn't have to wait for long until he felt a hand creeping up his thigh, sliding under the clotch around his hips. He has always been curious to know what it feels like when he actually _wants_ it. Wants to feel the rough-ish skin of a palm sliding along his thigh from his knee, then cupping his ass or curling over the top of his thigh to go straight between his legs.

Despite of being in the more submissive position, Adam led the kiss easily. He grabbed the back of Sauli's head, forced his lips wider open with the tip of his tongue, slipped it inside his mouth and _devoured_ the taste of Sauli. They both let out quiet, pleased moans when their tongues caressed each other. 

With his free hand, Adam tugged Sauli's waistcloth open and Sauli raised his body so he could remove it entirely. Then he sat up between Adam's spread thighs, unlocked the heavy golden belt which kept his waistclotch up, and pulled it off. 

Adam raised his hips a bit and pulled the fabric off as well, throwing it aside. Sauli's gaze immediately fixated on his still mostly soft cock and he licked his lips, most likely subconsciously. 

He, however, settled back on top of Adam and leaned in for another kiss. Adam wasn't sure could he touch Sauli's back at all, from his own experience such cuts stay tender for a long time. So he just skimmed his palms up and down his slim sides; the ribs felt so prominent under the skin.

Sauli's hand came to his chest, pinching his nipple. Adam made an incoherent sound, something between a gasp and a moan, and he felt Sauli smile in the kiss. 

"Did you find your favorite from the oils?" Adam asked, letting his lips unlatch from Sauli's with a loud, wet smack. 

"I liked the one with the lily and cinnamon scent" Sauli whispered, his voice low with arousal. Adam hummed, pleased. He likes that one too. 

"Can you grab it?"

Sauli nodded, pushing himself off the mattress and went to grab the small bottle of oil. Adam sat up and took the bottle from Sauli when he got back on the bed. 

"I don't want anything up there anymore tonight..." Adam said, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Of course" Sauli said, still breathless from their kiss, "I don't care how we- I just want you so much" he murmured, reaching out to cradle Adam's head with his other hand and leaned down to kiss the side of his neck. 

Adam sighed, closing his eyes. The feeling of Sauli's hot mouth on his neck made him shiver and the blood was violently rushing between his legs. The gentle suction made his toes curl. 

"Be careful not to leave any marks" Adam whispered, missing Sauli's lips instantly when he pulled away. 

"Huh?" 

"The suction can leave reddish marks..." Adam said, "That wouldn't end well for either one of us"

"Oh, right. Sorry" 

"Don't sweat it" Adam smiled, "But now... Since you can't lay on your back,,, you need to get on your stomach"

Sauli nodded, settling as he was told to. Adam put the oil aside for a second and kneeled over Sauli's body. He looked down at his back and gingerly brushed his hand over the patch of intact skin. 

God, he should be ashamed of himself. Sauli got beaten up for wanting to see him and here he is, about to penetrate him and put them both to a danger. There are several things he hasn't told Sauli about the things that have happened in the past and he hates himself for it. 

For once, could he just face things as they are. 

He shook all the thoughts off his head when Sauli's body twitched; his hand had went too close to an open wound. 

"I'm going to warm you up a bit first" Adam whispered, "And I'll try to be as gentle as I can. Just tell me immediately if anything feels uncomfortable"

Sauli was only able to hum anymore.

~*~ 

The next day was an exceptionally hot day. Servants were offered water while rest of the people got beer to drink, and some of the slaves got neither.

The audience room had been empty the whole day because no one wanted to leave their homes unelss they had to. They just waited until the sun would go down and it would ease the agony.

The pharaoh still had to sit on his throne in case someone shows up. He had servants fanning him and Adam had become his personal servant too, fetching him a drink every time he asked. 

The fourth time he was asked, Adam refused to do it. 

"Stop bossing me around like I'm your little wifey or something" Adam said, his voice rather loud which was considered highly disrespectful in the palace.

"What was that? Are you implying that you're somehow higher than 'my wifeys'?" 

"No. I don't place myself above others like some" Adam defended himself. He knows that's how hierarchy works; the more you have, whether it's gold or a special skill, the higher you are standing. But Adam's not fond of the idea. In his perfect society, people with golden hearts would be placed on top even if that would be the only thing they have to offer.

"Now watch that tone" Ammenot grumpled. 

"Or what?"

Adam was prepared for the swat. He always is but the sting still always manages to surprise him. 

"I have given you freedom to eat and drink when you want, walk freely in the palace as you please and let you have afternoons to yourself" Ammenot said to him, "And this is how you thank me? Disrespect me? Unless you want to take a lesson in the hard way, you go and get me that beer"

Adam's head snapped up at the 'lesson in the hard way'. The last time he heard it, he got whipped by the slavekeeper until the entire of his back was covered in the wispy cuts, no intact skin anywhere to be found. It's the kind of physical pain that makes you wish you'd rather be dead. 

"You wouldn't do that to me" Adam said quietly, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"You can try me" 

Adam felt defeated once again and he grabbed the cup from the table top, making his way out of the audience room. He only lay a soothing hand on his stinging cheek when he was out of sight - He was not going to give anyone that satisfaction. 

Inside the kitchen, Daphne was preparing something for lunch. She had her hair tied up and she was continously wiping the sweat off her forehead with her forearm. She had her back towards Adam and he really didn't want to scare her but he couldn't help but wonder where Sauli had gone. 

"Where's Sauli?" He asked anyway, the part which usually controls his mouth in his brains didn't seem to be working.

"Oh for the love of-" Daphne gasped, nearly dropping the fruit she was slicing, on the floor. She looked over her shoulder just for a second before proceeding with the fruits,

"He was taken somewhere by the guards"

"Why?" Adam frowned. 

Daphne sighed, slowly turning around again. 

"They found a letter" She said, struggling with the words like she wasn't supposed to be saying anything in the first place. Which is true because it's Adam she is talking to, but there was something more to it as well.

Adam's spine went stiff when his brains perceived the words he was told. He almost let out a chuckle - just because he felt so overwhelmingly afraid. 

"What letter?"

Daphne shrugged,

"From his chamber, I don't know. They didn't say much when they dragged him out. Only that if Sauli refused to tell what it is, pharaoh would call professional scribes to translate. And you can guess the rest"

"Oh god" Adam breathed out, closing his eyes. 

"Do you know what it's about?" Daphne asked quietly. 

"Honestly,,, it's better if you don't know" Adam said as he opened his eyes and finally filled the beer cup. When he was about to leave, Daphne stopped him by asking,

"Is he in trouble?"

Adam sighed,

"What'd you think?" Adam said dimly, swallowing the lump in his throat and blinked hard, "And of course it's because of me. Like always..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my god I feel like I don't even know how to write anymore I feel so rusty *cries*  
> •  
> I'm again promoting an incredible fanfic written by my friend because it has managed to floor me entirely.  
> [ Underground ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13178247/chapters/30141984)


	6. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli tries to figure out a way how to save himself and Adam is not doing much to help his concentration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, **I know** I took a long time but when there is a block on the way, there is nothing you can do other than try to untangle your brains. 
> 
> I tangled them worse while writing this chapter but I finally have hope that maybe I can finish this fic after all.

Sauli's jaw was as tight as a guitar string. He had decided not to show any emotions that could be used against him. But it didn't remove the fact that he was absolutely terrified of what was coming. 

It was fun while it lasted, he thought when Ammenot approached him with determination. He was holding _the_ letter in his hand and Sauli felt heat rise from his chest all the way up to his hairline. It wasn't the good kind of heat - It was terror. 

Ammenot smacked the letter in front of him on the floor. 

"What is this?"

"An imaginary letter to my family" Sauli lied, "Just,,, writing things I wish I had said"

The hum of laughter was deep and dark, the kind voice that makes every single hair on your body stir. Sauli was determined to keep his 'cool' regardless of the fear crawling up his spine, since it might end up saving his ass. 

Just as it had caused him to almost lose it. 

"You told me you can't write or read" 

"I can't. Just tiny, incoherent bits that I imagine to mean something" 

"Then I suppose you can read the letter and the so called 'incoherent bits' to me"

Sauli was forced on his knees and the letter was unrolled in front of him. Sauli was staring at the written symbols, both guilt and arousal tingling inside of his body but unlike he thought, there was no tiniest bit of regret. 

Though he has never been good at improvising anything off the cuff. 

He opened his mouth, managed to say a quiet 'dear mom-', when the door was pushed open; two guards rushing in.

"Your Majesty, the Hyksos have invaded some of the lower regions. We found a few roaming around the town"

Ammenot looked like he was struggling whether to go with the guards to see if there is a potential national crisis going on or listen to what Sauli was about to say. 

He grabbed the letter and pointed a threatening finger at Sauli and grumpled;

"We're not done with you yet. Just wait til I get back"

Sauli still sagged in relief, knowing that noe he has at least time to figure out what to pretend he wrote on the papyrus. 

"Go back to your duties" Ammenot commanded from the door gap before leaving, "Guards, lead him out"

The guards tugged him along and lead him out of the royal quarters. A cold sweat covered the entire of his skin and he has never felt his heart beat so fast. Not even when he was skin on skin with Adam for the first time.

Sauli had a long list of chores to do before the sunset but he really wanted to see Terrance and/or Daphne to tell them he's okay, at least for now. 

And to Adam too, of course. 

Sauli headed to the kitchen, knowing he'll most likely find Daphne there. 

And he wasn't wrong. She was there in her white dress that barely reached her knees, her long hair tied up to a tight bun and she was peeling fruits and slicing bread for the lunch. 

"Missed me?" Sauli asked. 

"People got to stop doing that!" She said, dropping her knife as she jumped hearing his voice. She turned around, not looking too pleased that she was startled like that but when she saw it was Sauli, her face lightened up and she pulled him to a crushing hug. 

"I was so sure I'd never see you again"

Sauli scoffed,

"You think they'd get rid of me that easy?" 

"Stop being so cocky about it" Daphne said warningly and pulled away but kept her hands on Sauli's shoulders, "What was the letter about?"

"I think it's best if you don't know" Sauli said, turning away to snatch a grape from the plate. 

"My goodness, you two are so alike it's almost creepy" Sauli heard Daphne mutter under her breath, not sure if she wanted to be heard or not. 

"Who?" Sauli asked, taking another grape and turned to see Daphne stand with her arms crossed, looking at him like he has done something wrong, something he shouldn't have done. 

"You know full well who I'm talking about" She said.

"Adam? When have you seen him?" 

"Just this morning when he came for breakfast. He left no long before you came. Was worried sick about you" 

"Where did he go?"

Daphne shrugged. She grabbed Sauli's arm before he could leave the kitchen to look for Adam. The look on her face had lost its determination but was rather soft and worried, pleading almost. 

"You just survived intact from something most of us never have" She said quietly, "Yet here you are, eagerly ready to get yourself to a similiar situation all over again"

"It's not like that" Sauli stated, tugging his arm free, "Please, let Terrance know I'm okay" 

He rushed out of the kitchen. After breakfast, if Ammenot is not in the palace, Adam usually heads down for a bath where he lingers a good while. If the bathing area is free, that is. 

It was currently occupied for one of Ammenot's wives, apparently, considering the guards standing at the curtains. Sauli walked past the guards, not wanting to attract more attention than he had to. 

As he roamed around the palace looking for Adam, he came across some hallways he has never been in before and it gave him a feeling that he shouldn't be there. But he still continued towards the door he could see. 

Curiosity killed the cat. 

When he opened the door, he felt the burning sun heat touch his skin. He was standing by the end of a very long corridor outside, pillars standing on both sides, and at the end of the corridor there was yet another door with torches burning on both sides of it which Sauli could barely see from the distance. 

It looked too mysterious and Sauli knew he shoud turn back. But what the fuck, he might die tonight anyway. Maybe not die but at least suffer magnificently if the truth about the letter will be revealed. 

He walked down the corridor and pushed the heavy doors open. Instantly when he stepped in, he felt an odd, unsettling feeling inside of him and he shuddered thoroughly. 

It looked like some kind shrine. There was a large statue in the middle of the room and carvings of the Gods covered the walls entirely. 

"Is this a sanctuary?" Sauli wondered out loud. It couldn't be, he thought, if it was there would have been guards by the both doors. 

Sauli looked at the statue, suddenly feeling so small and he kneeled before it, placing his knees on top of a small podium in front of him.

"I'm probably not supposed to be here" He said equally to the statue and the carvings. As he eyed the statue, he felt an odd sense of calmness take over the previous nervousness inside of his body. 

Sauli has never been much or a prayer or a worshipper. It was the first time in his life when he felt like asking for some higher power for help. 

"To be quite honest, I don't know any prayers" He said to the large room, not knowing if anyone was even listening, "I don't even know who you are... My family came here along with others slaves... We're not locals. So is anybody listening?"

Sauli bit his lip, bowing his head as a humble gesture and sighed heavily. 

"I should probably ask for a successful harvest. Or freedom of the slaves. Or winning of the power battle with Hyksos" He said and raised his head, "But I approach you with way more selfish intentions"

A sudden whistle of the wind ringing through the windows startled him and he dropped his head back down. To him it was a sign from somewhere to stop whatver he was about to say. 

Someone didn't like his made-up prayer. 

"There is a man. There is an evil, _evil_ , man currently sitting on the throne. A throne you made for the person who is supposed to be someone you've _gifted_ to this land" Sauli bled out anyway and looked up at the face of the statue, "Why would you let anyone like him on that throne?"

Sauli has seen all kinds of cruelty in his short life. Slavery, for the most part, ever since he was a child. It can get brutal; echoes of whips and shouts of agony and pain which were bound to leave scars, even deep ones, on a small child. 

He still dares to say he has seen nothing or no one as selfish or cruel as the current Pharaoh. 

"I'm in the palace, so I guess I already do better than most who are working under the heat of the sun every day, dying of dehydration and exhaustion. So why do I care?" Sauli said to the large room, looking at the carvings of the gods, "I probably wouldn't but uh- There is a boy. Or a man. I don't even know how old he is, he looks so ageless. His name is Adam and-"

Sauli stopped mid-sentence and sighed heavily, bowing down even deeper like it somehow helped him to be heard by the gods. Or any higher power that could help.

"I-I'm not supposed to mention his name... I'm also not supposed to know he has blue eyes that somehow change color in different times"

Sauli thought about those eyes for a moment, a crooked smile soon on his lips,

"How cruel of you to put someone like him in a place where no one is supposed to look at the beauty. That's like giving a basin of water to those who are dying of thirst but not letting them drink it or giving a ruby to those who are the most poor but they're not allowed to use it to become wealthy"

Everything that's forbidden has a charm. Tell a child not to touch something and they most definitely want to try it. 

"I haven't known him for long" Sauli confessed, "But I still feel very keen on him, for some reason. I don't know if I can call it _love_... I mean it's only been a few weeks. That can't be love, right? Please forgive me but... Such feelings are coiling inside of me. I wonder if, unbeknownst to me, he feels the same"

Sauli smiled to himself, feeling bashful and he dropped his gaze from the statue who suddenly looked like it was rolling its eyes at his cheesy expressions and declarations of attraction. 

"Yes, I know it sounds ridiculous" He said, "He always wears an anklet, by the way. Sometimes it's made of pearls and sometimes it's gold... Last time I saw him it was gold and it had five gems. Rubies, maybe"

Sauli had paid attention to it not only because Adam spun it around when he was nervous but because it made his entire foot look like a piece of art. The gold shimmered every time a beam of sunlight hit it and it almost blinded Sauli but he couldn't stop looking. 

It was like Adam's eyes. So strikingly beautiful Sauli felt like a ragged man like him should not foul them with his gaze. Yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

He wanted to look. Just so he could figure out why he shouldn't 

"I think the patch of skin under the anklet is one of the few areas I haven't kissed yet" Sauli added gratuitously, "It's still on my bucket list before I die"

Sauli saw something move in the corner of his eye and as he turned his head the slightest bit, prepared for pretty much anything but what he saw. It was the ankle with the anklet, placed on top of the low podium. 

"Well, I'll be damned, my prayer's been heard" He murmured, letting his eyes skim up the endless skin until he could see a bent knee and somewhere highter up, a face which had to be molded by the gods he was praying for. 

There was the familiar black kohl around his eyes, wings almost reaching his hairline. The shimmery bangle around his head barely managed to tame all that hair. The henna decorated his arms like usually, along with several jewelries. 

Each of his fingers had a ring, some were small and some were a little bigger. 

His waistcloth didn't quite reach his knees, it never does. This time Adam had put leather braids to keep the waistcloth up. It looked simple but still appealing. 

Overall, he was as beautiful as ever and Sauli forgot how to breathe. 

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But after hearing my name I was unable to walk away" 

"How much did you hear?" Sauli asked, feeling almost too vulnerable, and delicately wrapped his fingers around Adam's ankle. 

Adam smiled sweetly, saying nothing. 

Sauli pulled the anklet a little lower and pressed a tentative kiss on the skin that has staid sacred until this moment. 

"Off my bucket list" He whispered. Sauli curled his hand high around Adam's calf and kissed the kneecap with a fading scar

"I see you survived Ammenot's trial" Adam said after Sauli freed his leg and he was able to sit down on the floor and hug him, "I heard he went after some Hyksos people"

"Yeah. I have yet another 'trial' with him tonight and I'm afraid this time I have no way out" Sauli said with gloom in his eyes and stroked Adam's back. 

He squeezed Adam's body to his like Adam did to him and just enjoyed the bliss of being so close to each other again after fearing he might never be able to do it again.

They pulled away but Sauli still reached out to touch Adam's thigh; more on the inner side than the outer side. All of a sudden it felt so natural to touch him like this and he didn't want to stop. 

"Is it about the letter?" Adam asked. 

Sauli nodded,

"I don't know what I was thinking when I scribbled down my late night fantasies" he said, mumbling almost "Well, I know for sure what I was thinking but not why I felt the need to pretend you could ever get the letter let alone read it"

"Well, I did, and at least it was a true ice breaker for us" Adam pointed out though Sauli could see he was almost as nervous as he was about the entire situation with Ammenot. Adam dropped his hand on top of his,

"I'm so happy you're okay"

"Me too" Sauli smiled, "For now. But how did you find me?"

"I came here right after I heard about what happened this morning. To maybe say a delicate prayer though this buiding has no real contact to the gods, or at least that's what people say" Adam said, leaning back on the support of his arms, "So I guess I just came here to calm down"

"Wait, this ain't a sanctuary?" Sauli asked, glancing at the statue.

Adam shook his head,

"No. The actual sanctuary is outside the palace near the town and it's heavily guarded, only for the pharaoh and priests to enter. But the priests come here sometimes too so who knows"

"Huh. So no one was listening to me" Sauli observed. 

He doesn't know if he even believed in such thing. But it somehow still brought him some comfort to think that someone out there, someone with higher powers, could be listening. 

"I was" Adam said with a playful smile. 

"How much did you hear?" Sauli asked again, his face heating up and it was no longer because of the hot air. 

"Everything" Adam admitted, blushing himself, like he was embarrassed to have eavesdropped such a private moment, "I hid behind the statue when I heard sounds. I thought the priests would come"

Sauli scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, blushing. So he heard his cheesy confessions about feeling "keen on him."

Great. 

He jumped ever so slightly when Adam brought his face close to his and tipped his head to align their mouths but not enough to make them touch. Sauli swallowed thickly, staring at Adam the best he could from such short distance and his hand was discreetly sliding along Adam's inner thigh under the fabric of Adam's waist cloth. 

He noticed the hitch in Adam's breath when his hand was only inches away from his crotch. Adam put his hand over his and guided it those two remaining inches closer, gingerly clamping his thighs together to prevent Sauli from pulling away.

Sauli brought their lips together and savored the kiss like it'd be his last one. Because you never know in a place and situation like this. 

Sauli felt curious twitching under his hand and he gently squeezed the flesh, earning a quiet moan from Adam. 

A smile tugged the other side of Sauli's lips and he let his mouth slip off the kiss. 

"I have a lots of chores to do" He reminded.

"Now you tell me" Adam whispered breathlessly. He reluctantly freed Sauli's hand but Sauli lingered a few more seconds, not wanting to stop. 

"I would much rather stay here with you. Or preferably leave this creepy shrine and go somewhere else with you"

Adam chuckled, cupping Sauli's cheek and rubbed the stubbly skin with his thumb not that gently. It comforted Sauli but it also left him feeling unease; like Adam was trying to get a good memory of how his face feels like. 

What his mouth tastes like and what his touch feels like. 

"I have to go" Sauli whispered and pulled his hand out, "Wait before you follow" he said as he got up. 

He walked out with tears stinging in his eyes. He didn't look back though he desperately wanted to.

~*~ 

Sauli sneaked onto the balcony every once in a while during the day to see if Ammenot was riding back to the palace somewhere in the distant horizon. The sun was beginning to set and he hasn't come back yet which gave Sauli some hope that he might only come back tomorrow or very late at night.

The atmosphere was tense when he was having dinner with Daphne and Terrance after the rest, except slaves, had dined. 

"Are you going to tell us what was the letter about?" Daphne asked. 

"No" Sauli replied shortly, nonchalantly munching on his bread, "Not knowing is better for you both"

Terrance and Daphne both sighed loudly, groaning almost, but Sauli heard none of it. He didn't want to risk their lives for his "mistakes", especially since their lives are way more precious than his own. 

"Are you always this stubborn?" Terrance asked. 

"Haven't you noticed that already?" 

"Unfortunately yes" Terrance said, hissing, and sipped his water, "That seems to be a common quality here"

They ate mostly in silence, the atmosphere heavy not only because of the letter but because Sauli still felt somewhat mad that Terrance and Daphne had kept things from him when it came to Adam. So you could say he was doing a little payback too. 

When Sauli was done, he took his wooden plate near the water basins and left the kitchen with few words, only thanking Daphne for the dinner. 

When passing some curtains that covered a way to another area, he was suddenly pulled inside the room through those curtains. He would have yelped but he was back against the stoned wall in no time, with Adam covering his mouth with his palm. 

He was holding a finger against his own lips, a sign for Sauli to be quiet. When Sauli's brains comprehended who he was, he sagged in relief and Adam dared to uncover his mouth.

"I wanna show you something" He whispered. Sauli was only able to nod. 

Adam took his hand and lead him through some corridors, rooms and staircases, always looking out for Ammenot's guards and other servants. Those they passed quickly turned their eyes towards the floor. 

They stopped by a small window in a tower. 

"Oh. I can see more from here than from the balcony" Sauli said, pushing his upper body out the window and looked around.

"You can see better from the roof. Come" Adam smiled as he sat down on the window opening. His smile was easy; like he was not at all asking Sauli to climb out the window and head to the roof with him.

Sauli watched Adam with cold sweat when he stood up on the windowsill and he could only see his legs from the windowgap. 

"You realize if I make a mistep, I will fall to my death" Sauli pointed out, carefully peeking down from between Adam's legs. 

"Just follow my steps. There's a ledge right above the window and then we're almost up on the roof" 

Adam's other leg disappeared as he lifted it up and soon he couldn't see neither of his legs. Sauli pushed his head out the window again, this time looking up. He saw the ledge and Adam climbing on top of the roof, and soon his body came over the edge and he reached out his hand.

"Come. I'll help"

Somehow Sauli managed to gather his courage and follow Adam up. The view from the top was stunning though it was not nearly as high as Sauli had imagined it to be. 

"How did you come up with the idea to climb on the roof? And how did you even know how?" Sauli asked when they had sat down towards the town. This way they could see when Ammenot comes back from his duties. 

"I was desperate to find a place only I would know about. Once I was just sitting on the window sill with all kinds of desperate thoughts in my head... Then I noticed the ledge and tried to get on the roof" Adam said with a dim smile, "I found a place no one would find me if I needed to catch a break. I can't stay here long during the daytime, obviously, because the sun burns to hotly. But sunset and night time, if I'm only free, this is where I can come"

Sauli nodded understadingly. He wondered what all those desperate thoughts were. He had a good idea but he didn't want to believe it, though he wouldn't be surpised considering the situation Adam has been in for a while now. 

"And now you share my secret" Adam added, his smile a little lighter now.

"Always happy to share secrets with you" Sauli smiled back, playing with the rings on Adam's fingers. 

For a moment Sauli felt nothing but happiness. He was able to rest his head against Adam's shoulder while touching his hand, and watch a beautiful horizon opening before their eyes. 

"Did you know that pharaohs get mummified when they pass away?" Adam asked suddenly. 

"I've heard of it, yeah. Why you ask?"

"Just curious. They stick a rod up their nose and pull their brains out through that canal" 

"That was unnecessary information" Sauli cringed, and gently tweaked Adam's tummy, "How do you even know that?"

"Pharaoh told me" Adam said, nearly whispering, "Not Ammenot but the _real_ pharaoh. He wanted to talk to me about death"

Sauli shuddered and clutched Adam's hand tighter. 

They shadow in the sun clock moved several blocks as they sat. Sauli felt high from bliss just from being able to touch Adam's skin, look into his eyes and talk to him without worrying that someone will suddenly storm in. 

But horses riding in the distance towards the palace had to break the trance. They had no other choice than to go back down.

"Where are you going now?" Sauli asked when back inside the tower, and laced his fingers with Adam's. 

"To wait on his bed with my legs spread wide like he asked me to" Adam said, most likely intending it to sound a bit humorous but Sauli found it hard to laugh.

Sauli felt his jaw twitch in jealousy and disgust. While he most definitely wanted to picture Adam on the bed with his legs spread wide, he didn't want to imagine what was going to happen and with whom. 

Unelss it included Sauli himself. 

"And after he's done with you, he's going to finish what he started with me" 

"It'll be okay as long as you don't mention me" Adam tried to comfort him, unlacing their fingers and soothingly stroked Sauli's arms instead, "Usually I never tell this to anyone but lie as much as you need to" 

Sauli chuckled,

"Certainly"

His smile slowly disappeared and he brought both of his hands on Adam's chest, sighing deep when he felt the beat of his heart. 

"In case I won't see you again, I-"

"He won't kill you just because of a letter... To him it's an easy way out"

"Okay, say he claws my eyes out or chops off my arms,,, I need you to know you have been the light of my short, miserable life" Sauli confessed, "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen and touched. And considering I have only known you for a few weeks, it tells a lot about my life"

Adam's smile was only half real. 

"You're so beautiful" Sauli sighed quietly, gazing at Adam's face with raw admiration. 

"Me? Make-up, jewelries, henna... Nothing real. But you,,, I don't even know how to explain it"

"Me? My hair reaches my damn shoulders and my face gets scruffier every day"

"It's hot" Adam hissed, "The weird beauty standard is to be as smooth as a newborn baby. Thank god I still have my own hair. You're something fresh"

Sauli rose on his toes to kiss Adam. Who knows if it was for the last time so he savored _everything_. Every gasp and quiet moan, the taste of Adam's mouth and the scent of his breath, even the subconscious curls of his body; The need to be as close as possible. 

"I need to go now. Wait before you come down... In case someone is down there" Adam said as he reluctantly pulled away. Sauli only nodded, hands sliding off Adam's skin when he turned around and walked away. 

Sauli waited in the tower, remembering that he had plenty of chores to do today and he did almost none of them. That alone can possibly mean another whip across his back. 

After a while he went into his chamber. He was dozing off when the guards came to pick him up and took him to Ammenot. 

Sauli seized when he saw Ammenot sitting in a large chair and to Sauli's surprise, Adam was standing by the chair. He looked drained and exhausted and Sauli hated to think about the reason for it. 

"Good evening, Sauli" Ammenot said with dark chuckles grumbling in his throat, curling his arm around Adam's hips, "I happen to know you have a little crush on my Adam so I brought him along" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sauli said, pulling on his most convincing frown of confusion. 

"Really? Oh well, you probably don't mind reading the letter to me now" Ammenot said, pulling the letter out of his robes. 

Sauli had a weird sensation crawling up his spine. It was an unpleasant, sickening feeling that made him want to throw up.

"Of course" 

"But I warn you, young man" Ammenot said to him, standing up and obscenely clutched Adam's face between his thumb and fingers, "For every lied sentence, word and one single hieroglyph, it's going to be him who feels it in his skin. So I reckon you speak the truth"

The thought of him hurting Adam in any way made Sauli want to scream the written words out loud if he could save Adam that way. 

But since Ammenot can't read, Sauli might as well try saving both of their skins. 

He cleared his throat, 

_"Dear mother"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws papers in the air*  
> I quit.


	7. Inescapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of a lie.

Sauli was done reading his improvised letter and Adam felt a cold sweat cover the entire of his skin. He felt Ammenot breathing against the back of his neck which did nothing to cool down his nerves. 

"Touching" He said shortly, too shortly, and his hand came down from Adam's cheek. The breath Adam has been holding the whole time broke free only to be caught again when he felt a hand come around his throat.

"Though I suspect you're lying" 

It wasn't a tight grip; it didn't keep him from breathing normally. But it was enough to startle Sauli and the truth is, the more timid he looks the more suspicious he looks. If Adam could only tell Sauli that Ammenot would not hurt him too brutally because of such thing, nothing that Adam couldn't handle. Only one whose safety Sauli should currently worry about, is himself. 

"I swear to you, your majesty, I'm not lying" 

Adam heard a dark chuckle. It wasn't even a chuckle, it was more of a mix between a scoff and hum of somewhat satisfied laughter. 

"We'll see about that" 

Without a warning, Adam was forced on his knees and he was pushed forward so he had to stop himself from faceplanting on the floor by rushingly bringing his arms extended in front of himself. At this point he was too shocked to really even know what the hell was happening. 

Adam looked over his shoulder, seeing another, unpleasantly familiar, figure come next to Ammenot. He had a leather whip in his hands and Adam felt his entire spine stirr. He's not going to hurt me, Adam told himself, not like this.

Adam glanced at Sauli and saw the immediate change on his face; fear. Caused by a move that was unexpected to them both. 

"So tell me again,,, did you lie?"

He's only trying to manipulate you, Adam's mind screamed, and he wished so badly that Sauli knew it too. When Sauli discreetly looked at Adam, Adam shook his head at him but only slightly. 

A quiet no. _Don't._. 

"I did not"

"Very well..."

Adam heard the steps behind him, could see the shadow move as the man prepared to raise the whip and slam it down against the delicate skin of his back. 

"Just one whisp first" Said Ammenot. 

The arm in the shadow moved up and it caused all of the past traumas to raise their ugly heads, so Adam automatically clenched his eyes shut though he was almost certain the whip would not come. 

But Sauli on the other hand, wasn't. 

"Okay, I lied, _I lied_ , **I lied**!" He yelled in panic, hands clutching on his own hair, "Don't hurt him, please, he doesn't deserve it. If you wanna hurt someone because of this, hurt me"

Adam felt a powerful tug in his heart. Just the thought that Sauli would say something like that in front of the most powerful and cruel man of the entire Egypt _and_ a slavekeeper, made Adam feel more imporant and more cared for than he has ever felt in his life. 

"I knew I'd get the answer out of you some way. _Read. The letter. Again._ " Ammenot commanded and soon pulled Adam up from the floor and against his front, "Sorry about that" He whispered into his ear, "You know I would never really let anyone whip you again"

Sauli fidgeted, gazing at Adam almost too openly considering the circumstances. Like he was trying to get a last proper look at him before his eyes might be clawed out of his head. 

"Read it. _Now_ "

Sauli closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bowing his head in defeat. He then opened his eyes and brought the papyrus up in front of his face - Maybe he couldn't bear to be looked at. 

_Adam..._

He started, and for a second Adam wasn't even sure if it was part of the letter or was it some kind of desperate plead. It killed him to think of the latter. 

"I heard your name" Ammenot whispered into his ear again, "Someone has been thinking about you"

_As I close my eyes, I let my mind wander to you. Inside my head, safely in my thoughts, nothing is forbidden._

Adam felt so utterly bad for Sauli for so many reasons. On top of them all was of course the physical despair he was going to face later, there was no way Ammenot wouldn't punish him for thinking about Adam in such way. 

But it's also the pure fact that he has to say all those things he has written, out loud. Imagining your most vulnerable thoughts and feelings be revealed like this and then getting punished for it. 

_In my thoughts, I'm not only looking at you; I'm touching you, I'm tasting you, I smell your breath and your sweat and I hear your soft sighs as I slowly kiss my way down your belly._

"Ohh, he's not the only one whose breathing is uneven" Ammenot said quietly into his ear again, "Are you enjoying this?"

Adam said nothing, just turned his head to block those hissy whispers from coming into his ear. Regardless of being terrified of what might happen to Sauli after this, Adam couldn't help but react with his body to what he was hearing. 

Sauli has been so delicate with him each time. Taken his time to cherish everything, like each moment was his last. Kissed the top of Adam's hip bones and swirled his tongue around Adam's belly button and _really_ built up what was coming. 

Sauli continued,

_Your sighs turn into quiet moans when I reach your cock and take it into my mouth. You taste so good..._

A blissed sigh escaped Adam's lips but maybe it was un-noticable. He expected Sauli to drop the letter but he never did, which could only mean that he had continued writing down his feelings and imaginations. It made Adam's body shake both in fear and curiosity since he had no idea what could be coming next.

_I think about you inside of me. And me inside of you. Us. As one. I-_

"Stop. I've heard enough" Ammenot interrupted, curling a posessive hand around Adam's body. Adam recognized his tone and that body language, and it never means anything good, "I can not tolerate what I'm hearing"

How surprising. 

"Were you aware of these obscene feelings of his?" Ammenot asked Adam, "Were you aware that this despicable man was thinking about _you_ on those late nights as he was doing god knows what in his chamber?"

Adam shook his head. 

"Doesn't hearing this make you feel defiled?"

Sauli's late night thoughts could never make him feel nearly as defiled as just the arm that was currently wrapped around his midsection does. 

Adam said nothing. He couldn't bring himself to speak the truth, obviously, but he also couldn't bring himself to lie. 

"Now don't tell me his dirty fantasies arouse you"

"I'm only human" Adam simply said. 

"Oh well, you know what we do to those who have such fantasies" 

"Well, I'm not going to stay and watch" Adam said, wriggling himself free from the hold. 

"Really? You're not gonna sit on my lap and watch like you did the last time?"

" _No_ " Adam hissed. 

That was different. Those were disgusting molesters who had done all kinds of things and what could Adam do alone against six other men. He never has and never could enjoy another person's excruciating pain, but during that time he got some sick satisfaction when he saw them suffer.

However, Sauli didn't look nearly as understanding. His eyes were questioning, hurt almost, like he was trying to figure out how Adam could have done that. The worst thing was that he suddenly looked like he didn't know Adam at all. 

Like he was some other person.

"Well, it's your choice" Ammenot said and nodded his head at the slavekeeper. Adam didn't want to hear what the punishment would be and most of all, he could never look at Sauli going through it. Whatever it was. 

Most likely it was "just" whipping. That's how it has always started. It's a warning, a _serious_ warning, a red card, that not only tells you but screams at you to back off now and you can still save yourself. 

Adam gave one last glance at Sauli, feeling heartbroken when he saw those always so strong and determined eyes, now puffy and bloodshot. Though his jaw was still as tight as it could possibly be, refusing to let anyone get a sick satisfaction from his misery. 

Adam knows he will be a tough cookie to break. 

Adam left the room and his legs gave in the second he was out. He burst into unexplained tears, covering his ears with his hands because he knew he'd hear Sauli's wails of pain any second now. Unless he really is that tough, which Adam highly doubts.

He was the same when he was still a slave. He would rather bite onto his own wrist during the whipping until it bled rather than let anyone hear how much he's hurting. But there's only so much one can take and eventually he broke when there was no intact skin left on his back, and the whip kept hitting the already abused flesh. 

Terrance suddenly appeared in his blurry vision, pulling on his arms. 

"Boo, we gotta move. Neither of us wants to hear this" He whispered, helping Adam up from the floor and walked him through several rooms to get as many walls between as possible. 

But some of the curtains were only separated by a curtain so it did nothing to block the sound, and the voices just echo in the large corridors and halls. 

"I don't know what he's going to do to him" Adam whimpered, sinking down on the floor with his hands on his ears as soon as Terrance had let go of him, "And I did nothing to help him, I just- I just ran away like some-"

"Hey" Terrance said, gently pulling his hands down from his ears, "If you tried something, there is a chance he might have hurt you both. What is the letter about?"

"I really don't want you to know anything for your own sake. But I can say that it's something he should have not written"

"Something that can help him observe you two have something going on?"

Adam said nothing. His body shook like a leaf in a storm, and he was curled up like a scared child in a dark room.

When no screams came at all, Adam was beginning to worry more. He wasn't sure which was worse; The screams that at least proved Sauli was alive or no sounds at all which could really mean anything at this point. 

But eventually they came. And when they did, it startled both Adam and Terrance, but it was Terrance's automatic reaction to grasp on Adam's head and pull it to his chest, and protectively give his ears some extra blockage against the wails. 

He didn't have to, he could have blocked his own ears because obviously he doesn't want to hear Sauli in pain either. But Adam was glad Terrance chose to rather mute the sounds for him than himself. 

The time went by way too slowly. Adam told himself to think about happy things, whether they were the few memories of his mother singing lullabies or his little brother smacking him with a branch only because he thought it was funny. 

While Adam didn't want to teach that hitting people is okay, the laughter followed by the innocent hit is one of the happiest memories Adam can think of. 

When Terrance loosened his hold, he knew it was over. The door opening was Terrance's cue to leave unless he wants to be seen with Adam, so Adam had to get up on his own, wipe his tears and pretend the past minutes never happened. 

However, the kohl around his eyes must be a mess. 

Adam slowly walked back towards the hall but couldn't get much further until Ammenot approached him. Adam has always loathed him but right now it was on another level and he had to do everything not to show it to him.

"I don't think you need to worry about him stalking you anymore" He said, "I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson"

Adam didn't even want to know what it meant. 

"I still have a few duties to do" Ammenot said, "Go and wait for me in my room"

~*~

Adam went to take a bath late at night. Normally he wouldn't bother until the morning but tonight he couldn't bear the thought of sleeping without getting properly washed up after an obscene sex session.

Even after washing himself with a cloth and soap, he still felt defiled. He could still feel those hands roam all over his body. He felt the tears sting in his eyes again as he scrubbed his body thoroughly several times more. 

"Is it true what he said?" Came a familiar voice from somewhere but it still made Adam jump. 

Sauli. 

It was dark by now but Adam had lit up the torches on the walls and brought candles on the edges of the tub, so he could see Sauli's figure stand by the curtains.

"Sauli?" He still asked quietly. 

Sauli stepped further into the light. His entire abdomen was wrapped in gauzes and cloths, but other than that he looked intact and better than Adam would have expected. 

"Sauli" He said again, almost like confirming it to himself but when he tried to climb out of the tub, Sauli stopped him,

"Did you really do it? Did you really sit down with _him_ when someone was going through the same as I did?"

"It's not that black and white" Adam defended, hating that this had to be the first thing they discuss. He wanted to get out of the tub, hug Sauli and thank the Universe he was still alive. 

"Then what was it?"

"They were a group of nothing but despicable molesters. They sneaked around the palace to find me just like you did but I never wanted or asked any of that" Adam said, looking at Sauli directly in the eyes, "There were _six_ of them. They gang-raped me and I couldn't do anything against all of them, I-"

Apparently Sauli had heard enough because he came closer and sat on the edge of the tub, pulling Adam into a hug. 

"All I needed to hear was that they had hurt you and you just enjoyed the payback" He whispered, "If I was you, I would have happily watched them suffer too"

Adam finally comprehended Sauli's arms around him and he melted into it, gingerly wrapping his arms around him. No matter how gentle he was, Sauli still hissed and his body twitched in discomfort. 

"Sorry..." Adam murmured, pulling away, "And I'm sorry you had to go through that... It's all my fault"

"No, it's not" Sauli said, "It's my very own. Look at me being here with you right after Daphne wrapped me up and I got some rest"

"You're a little trooper" Adam chuckled through his sobs, "You shouldn't-"

"Adam" Sauli said quietly, cupping Adam's face to his palms, "I am _not_ living without you. That much I know. Physical pain... Eh, it just lasts for a few days. But never seeing you again... That'll hurt me forever"

"Baby" Adam whispered. Sauli shifted a bit and pressed a gentle kiss on Adam's lips. Adam sighed in bliss, amazed by how much a simple contact can make him _feel_ something he has never felt before. So much he missed the contact the very second Sauli pulled away and let go of his face.

Sauli slid his hands down to Adam's shoulders and along his arms to his hands. 

"Did you do this to yourself?" Sauli asked, almost judgmentally as he held Adam's hands and eyed the skin that was screaming red and prickling blood. 

Adam said nothing. 

"How? Why?" Sauli asked, frowning. 

Adam pulled his hands free and slid back into the tub, the hot soapy water stinging in his skin but it felt so satisfying. His eyes were still bloodshot and there was no way Sauli would miss that. 

"You don't know what it's like" Adam said, mumbling almost, "I can still feel his hands on my skin after hours of being with him. It doesn't matter how hard I scrub, it just doesn't go away"

He tried to scratch himself again but Sauli grasped on his hands firmly enough to stop it. 

"Stop"

"He came to me almost right after he was done with you" Adam said bitterly, "And I had to bear his body on top of mine. I had to bear to be looked at with those same eyes he used to stare at you suffering. I felt more disgusted with myself than ever before"

"Yourself? Baby, you've done nothing wrong" Sauli reassured, "What he does is not your fault"

"But knowing that still doesn't help me get rid of that feeling" Adam confessed, "I've never felt like I was the purest possible soul in any way but this is the first time I feel so disgustingly defiled"

It was like his body was trying to fight against something that shouldn't be there. A doctor told him the same when he was a pre-teen and felt weakened by an illness, said he feels so weak because his body is busy fighting off all those things that has gotten into his body and make him feel sick. 

Only now it was his skin that was crawling. Like there was still something touching him that he didn't want to be touched by. 

"Scrubbing yourself until you bleed won't make it any better" Sauli said and slowly let go of Adam's hands, "And he's only going to ask questions about it and then you're gonna have to find an explanation"

Adam dropped his head against Sauli's shoulder. He was mentally exhausted, physically drained and on top of that, both mentally and physically in pain. He felt selfish just thinking about; he had no right. 

Sauli was barely still standing on his two feet, not even complaining regardless of having every right to do so. 

Trooper, indeed.

Adam felt Sauli's hands roam on his back, going from the shoulder blades to his sides and to the dip of his back, not missing anything. Adam sighed, curling his body closer to Sauli's when he felt his fingers tentatively press against the skin.

"Sometimes I feel like you're on my command with just a brush of a fingertip" Sauli murmured into to his ear, and Adam felt all those negative feelings in his body slowly turn to more positive ones, "You have these two spots here... They're like dimples and when I brush them like this,"

Adam's hips tilted nearly automatically until he was snugly between Sauli's thighs. 

"You do that" Sauli finished, and Adam could hear the smile in his voice, "You're like full of buttons. And I know how press them. Some of them need to be brushed like that and some of them need to be kissed like this,"

Adam's eyelids fluttered when Sauli kissed the side of his neck. It was a long, lingering kiss with minimal suction but still enough to make Adam's spine stir. Just the brush of the stubble on the delicate skin was enough for him to forget why he wanted to take a bath in the first place. 

Adam moved his head when Sauli did and was still taken aback by how close his face was. Such ocean blue eyes, Adam thought. Though he has only seen the sea once in his life. 

"I didn't plan to learn how to press any of them" Sauli admitted, "I didn't plan to _crave_ any of it. I didn't plan to fall in love..."

"Don't say things like that" Adam whispered. 

"I was just whipped. My flesh probably tore all way down to my ribs and I swore to myself if I make it out alive,,, I'm no longer keeping it from you. But considering all the circumstances and what I have told you and what I bled out in that wannabe sanctuary, you seem very surprised"

"No, I'm,,, I'm not really surprised" Adam said, brushing the long curls behind Sauli's ear because they kept falling on his face, "It's just different to hear it from you like this. I most definitely didn't plan to fall in love with a new servant either"

Sauli grinned, somehow still finding strength to smile so wide and it was beyond incredible. Adam curled his fingers in his locks, not minding one bit how dusty they felt, and leaned in for a more eager kiss. 

Sauli wasn't as enthusiastic about it as one would think after a mutual confession of love. But though he turned his head, he didn't look upset or anything like it, it was more of like embarrassement. 

"Everything alright?" Adam asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, just,,, Dry mouth" Sauli said with an awkward chuckle, "Probably not the best experience for you"

Adam smiled, 

"There's some beer on the bench. And wine if you're interested" 

Sauli bolted up so fast Adan thanked the Gods his fingers weren't tangled in his hair or he might have pulled them all out. Adam watched as Sauli drowned the beer and got a little taste of the wine too. 

He knew lots of the times the servants and especially slaves had to drink the water of Nile and it wasn't at all healthy and probably doesn't even taste good. So beer and wine must be a fresh change. 

Sauli came back and sat back on his previous spot on the edge of the tub, trying to put minimal stress on his back so the wounds wouldn't stretch more. 

"You good now?" Adam asked. 

Sauli nodded, beaming. Adam smiled, leaning in for a hopefully more successful kiss. Sauli joined in eagerly, aligning their mouths for a perfect lock by tilting his head. 

Sauli's arms came around his shoulders while Adam dropped his own hands down, clutching on Sauli's hips. He of course wanted to pull him flush against his body but he didn't dare to go nowhere near the fresh wounds. 

They kissed until they were both breathless, Sauli's hands roaming everywhere while Adam could only bring himself to touch Sauli's hair, neck, hips and thighs. 

Sauli pulled away first, breathing heavy, and touched Adam's lower lip with his thumb,

"I'm sorry that I screwed it up" He said, stroking the sensitive skin, "I somehow knew that he wouldn't hurt you but I couldn't be 100% and I-"

"Shh" Adam whispered, grabbing Sauli's hand and kissed his finger, "I would have done the exact same if the roles were reversed"

"But you told me not to" Sauli insisted, "You shook your head. But when the slavekeeper raised his hand I was sure he'd- I just couldn't take the risk. I would have rather died than watched them do something like that to you. I'm sorry"

"I don't blame you" Adam reassured, "You did what you did because you wanted to save _me_. How could I be mad about something like that?"

"Or then it was selfish because I didn't want to go through the pain of watching you but you had to go through the pain of hearing me" Sauli said thoughtfully.

"Don't start speculating" Adam chuckled, "It was beautiful what you did for me. End of story"

"Okay. I accept that" Sauli smiled, "But I don't accept that we're not all over each other by now"

"I don't wanna hurt you" Adam said right away, "Give yourself some time to recover. I suppose there's a moon on the sky tonight. You could see it easily from the roof top"

"Are you saying we could go to your special place?" 

"We just have to sneak around a bit more carefully, there's more guards in the hall at night time" Adam said and let go of Sauli, dipping into the water once more before getting out of the tub, "I just need to dress a bit"

"Oh, don't bother" Sauli said and leaned back, eyeing Adam's every move, "I'm enjoying this"

Adam rolled his eyes, smiling. 

"I bet. But I can't walk around the palace naked"

He grabbed a towel from the bench and dried his body, then just wrapped a simple cloth around his hips. 

"But you can walk around the palace with that?" 

Adam glanced down at his lap and shrugged, giving a meaningful glance towards Sauli,

"I'm not the only one with that problem, honey"

Sauli grinned, flushing pink and sat back straight, thought it did nothing to conceal anything. Which Adam most definitely didn't mind, their plan was not to be seen by anyone on their way anyway. 

Adam reached out his hand for Sauli and helped him up with ease. There was blood coming through the gauzes but not too much, so Adam assumed it was okay for now. 

"I go first. Just in case" Adam said and pecked Sauli on the lips, "See you in a bit"

Sooner or later they would get caught in the act. They both were certain about it but there are some powers that are too strong to fight against. 

So what really has to happen until they both learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out a new ending to this one so the block disappeared. Yay? Though I'm still creatively blocked. I write and I feel like ehhh. Never happy with what I do

**Author's Note:**

> Now the actual story happens BEFORE the prologue~


End file.
